Daughter of Hermes
by hyperactive minpin
Summary: This is my first Story so if its bad just send me a message saying what I should fix. Chloe Rubare lives with her Mom in a small Apartment in Manhattan. When she goes to a new school she meets Percy, Annabeth, Nico and the Stolls and learns some interesting things about the father that abandoned her... Review me if you have any Ideas, i could use them
1. Chapter 1

**CHLOE**

I woke up to the sound of a dying cat. Actually it was my alarm clock, but it sounded just like a dying cat. I need a new alarm clock. I slowly got up out of bed and started getting dressed. I knew it was a bad idea to stay up till 1:00 am last night, Its the first day of school. Mom put me in some school called goode high school. Im not very exited, it will probaly be the same as the last 9 schools. ive never been able to go to the same school for more then one year cuz something weird happens and mom freaks out saying she will find a new school that wasnt weird blah blah blah... I dont see why she freaks out so much. I put on blue jeans and a black shirt with a angry looking yetti on it, im not sure why i have a yetti shirt. I went downstairs to where Mom was making french toast, one of my favorite breakfeast foods. "Good morning Chloe" she said without looking up. "mornin" I said putting some finished french toast on a plate and sitting down. "You got all of your stuff ready for school?" she asked. "Yeah. I did it last night" I responded as she finished cooking and sat down to eat across the table from me. I took a bite of the french toast. It was delicious as usual. My Mom took care of everything in this house, since my Dad left before i was even born. She worked at a coffee shop a few blocks from here. She didnt make alot of money so we didnt really have much since she spent most of it on the bills and grocerys. We live in a small apartment in manhattan. After breakfeast I quickly brushed my long brown hair and said goodbye to mom and ran out to the waiting bus.

The school was around 8 blocks away. It was an average sized school, not anything fancy. I got off the bus and walked in the school. The inside wasnt any more interesting then the outside. Some one gave me derections to where i was needing to go and i ended up in a class with a bunch of other kids. I quickly sat down at one of the empty desks and waited quietly to start. A middle aged man walked to the front of the room and started talking "Hello everybody, I am your teacher Mr. Blowfis. Were going to do some introductions, so when I call your name come stand up here and tell us about yourself." He got out a piece of paper that im guessing had all our names on it. "Maddie stewart" he read. A asian girl got up and walked to the front of the room. "Hi my names maddie stewart. My grandparents are from asia and I play the violin." she said and then walked back to her desk. "Percy Jackson." Mr. Blowfis called. A black haired boy walked up to the room. He turned around to face the class and I noticed his eyes were a sea green color."Hi. My names Percy Jackson and this is my third year here."He walked back to his desk. Mr. Blowfis continued calling names till the last person, which was me."Chloe Rubare" I quietly got up not wanting to draw attention, but everyone was looking at me. I walked up to the front and thought about what i was going to say. I couldnt just say 'Hi im Chloe Rubare. I do street art,get kicked out of schools, and I love music. Oh, and im also a trouble maker!' No i would probaly go to detention for mentioning the street art, So i just decided on something simple. "Hi my names Chloe Rubare" duh the teacher just said that."I play some music,do art and..." I cant think of anything else! "..And I like yetti's!" where did that come from? The kid laughed a little. Apparently they saw my shirt.

* * *

**PERCY**

yesterday...

I was getting ready for school when i got an Iris Message from Chiron. I expected bad news, because usually when your centuar teacher iris messages you it usually means something bad happened. "Hello Percy" He said."Hi Chiron. Whats amatter?" I could see clarisse behind him dragging someone into the bathroom. Poor Guy."I got a message from hermes saying that he and a few other gods have demigod children that are going to be in your school this year. They want your help getting them to camp. Im sending Annabeth,Nico, and the stoll brothers to your school to help." I wondered if the centuar had finally lost it, sending four demigods to a school where there were more demigods, I was sure we were probaly going to get my school blown up."umm ok but dont you think we might atract some monsters?" apparently he wasnt listening because he continued talking."Im trusting you to make sure that the demigods are found and the stoll brothers dont steal anything. There father wanted them to help so i have to send them." Behind him I saw the poor Guy run out of the bathroom soaking wet."yes sir." i said as the iris message faded away."goodbye Percy"


	2. Chapter 2

CHLOE  
ABOUT 5 SECONDS AFTER SHE SAT DOWN FROM GIVING AN INTRODUCTION...

* * *

"Im going to let you all have a few minutes to get to know eachother." Said "Some of you may know eachother from last year, If you were here."  
Most of the kids got up and went around talking to eachother. I could see several kids get together immediately, Im guessing they knew eachother from last year. I just sat at my desk doodling on a piece of paper. I had a weird feeling that someone was watching me so i turned around to see a kid dressed in mostly black watching me. As soon as I looked at him he quickly turned around and started talking to a blonde girl. What was his name again? Nico something, and the girl he was talking to was Annabell? No it was Annabeth. I turned back around and nearly fell out of my seat. Two boys who looked almost exactly the same stood in front of my desk grinning. Why were they grinning? "Hi." they said at the same time."My names Travis" said the one that was slightly taller. "and my names Connor." said the the other boy."Hi..." I said not sure what to say."My names Chloe." Why were they grinning? It was a little unnerving. "Whats so funny?" I asked them without really thinking."Nothing" They said at the same time. I was pretty sure that by nothing they meant 'something bad'. The boys had mischievous looks to them. "Not to be rude but, why are you talking to me?" i asked after a few seconds."Just getting to know everybody." Said Travis."Ok well you can go get to know some other kids cuz i'm going over here..." i said, just wanting to get them to stop grinning at me like i had done something funny. I got up and walked to a window in one of the more emptier areas of the room. I looked out the window at the traffic going by the school. Across the road from the school was a bare looking brick wall that would look great with a yetti on it. Whats with me and the yetti's today? I was disrupted from my thoughts of yetti's when the blonde girl annabeth walked up to me. "Hello im Annabeth Chase," she said in a friendly way "Im new to this school so I thought I would make a few friends." She seemed nice enough so I decided talk to her instead of make an excuse to walk away. "Im Chloe Rubare. Im new here too." I said shaking her hand. "Nice shirt." She said pointing at my shirt." Thanks i dont really like yetti's that much, just for some reason I can't stop thinking about yetti's today."So I saw you met the Stoll brothers earlier. Hope they didn't cause you any trouble."She said."What? Who?" I said. " Oh yeah, no they weren't any trouble they just wouldn't stop smiling at me so it was a little weird." After that we chatted a little bit, it was funny how I could talk to Annabeth so easily. Normally I didn't talk to people much. " Yeah, they are a little weird. So where do you live?" Hope she didn't plan on robbing my house but she seemed to nice to rob a persons house. "Uh, just a few blocks from here. Why?" She didn't seem like a stalker either. "No reason. So what kind of stuff your parents do?" Why did she have to talk about my parents. "Parent." I corrected her a little harshly."I dont know who my Dad is. He left before I was born." My Dads kinda a touchy subject. I dont like talking about him cuz then all the other kids ask a million questions and I dont want to answer all their questions! " oh, im sorry. My Mom left before i was born too." she said. now I felt bad for being rude. "Oh. sorry." I said quietly."No its ok! Its fine really. she said nicely."So you live with your Mom?" I looked up at her face and saw that her eyes were a startling grey."Yeah. Just me and her." I responded. The boy Percy walked over to where we were talking."Hey Annabeth." I looked at him more closely then when he was at the front of the class. Besides his sea green eyes he had short dark messy hair, kinda cute, he was around 5 foot and had a bead necklace on, which seemed like a kinda weird accessorie for a guy like him."Hey Percy." She said turning around to face him. "This is Chloe Rubare. Shes new to this school." He looked at my yetti shirt and then looked up at my face. "Hey" He said. "Im Percy Jackson. I've been here a few years so if you need anything just ask me."

* * *

ANNABETH

After Percy got done introducing himself to Chloe he turned to me. " Hey Annabeth can i talk to you a minute before we sit back down?" Had He found a Halfblood already? "Sure." I said turning around to Chloe. " Its was nice meeting you Chloe. Hope we can get to know eachother." She did seem like a nice person, tho a little bit shy." Yeah you too Annabeth." She said walking back to her desk. Percy led me over to where Nico and the stolls were standing."Ok I think we may have a halfblood." Percy said quietly."Who?" said Connor." That girl over there Trisa." He said pointing in the derection of a few kids." Which one?" Travis said."Or the blonde in pink or the black haired girl in the t-shirt and jeans?" I looked at the girls he described." The Blonde." Percy said." Definetly Aphrodite. Lives with her rich Dad, Never knew her Mom, and all she would talk about was makeup." Percy made a face after saying 'makeup'. Apparently he didn't like it. "So we've got one down and how many left to go?" asked Travis."We don't know." said Nico "We just know that Hermes said he and a few other gods have some kids here. Could be 3 kids or maybe 9. We dont know."

* * *

CHLOE

After Annabeth left I went back to sit at my desk and look at a schedule someone gave me when I came in.

_Math: 9:00  
History 10:00  
P.E. 11:00  
Lunch 12:00  
Music 1:00  
English 2:00  
Art 3:00_

Being dyslexic, English didn't sound very fun, But Art and Music I actually looked foward to. After Everyone sat down Mr. Blowfis put his book he had been reading down got up from his desk. "Ok, in a second the bell is going to ring and you can all go to your classes. You all should have shedules with everything you will be doing written down on it. If you do not there are some on my desk that you can have. now have a good day." As soon as he finished talking the bell rang and every one got up and walked out into the hall to find wherever their classes were. Luckily My next class, Math, was right across the hall, so i didn't have to wander around looking for it. I walked in and the teacher showed me where to sit.

* * *

ANNABETH

After all the kids left the room we, Percy, Nico, the Stolls, and I, looked at eachothers schedules so we would know where to find eachother in case of emergencys.

_Percy's Schedule Annabeth's Schedule Nico's Schedule_

_Science 9:00 Math 9:00 Science 9:00  
History 10:00 History 10:00 Civics 10:00  
P.E. 11:00 P.E. 11:00 P.E. 11:00  
Lunch 12:00 Lunch 12:00 Lunch 12:00  
Ocean Life 1:00 Architecture 1:00 Geology 1:00  
Greek 2:00 Greek 2:00 Greek 2:00  
Geography 3:00 Art 3:00 Art 3:00_

_Travis and Connors Schedule (Since they do everything together)_

_Math 9:00  
Civics 10:00  
P.E. 11:00  
Lunch 12:00  
Music 1:00  
Greek 2:00  
Geography 3:00_

_"OK" Said Percy after we got done reading eachothers schedules."We all know where to go. If we find any more demigods we can meet during Lunch and after school. If anyone finds any monster make an excuse to leave class or wait till lunch or after school if the monster isn't an immediate_ threat." After Percy finished talking we all went to our, Hopefully monster free classes.


	3. Chapter 3

CHLOE

I sat down in at my desk and looked around. There were around twenty kids in here, The teacher, Mrs. Hartford, was a smallish lady maybe in her late 60's. She had brown hair that was turning grey and she looked like one of those nice old ladies that randomly stop by your house and give you cookies. I love those old ladies.  
After everyone had sat down I looked around to see that Annabeth and the two boys who wouldn't stop grinning at me were sitting a few desk's behind me. I looked back up too the front where Mrs. Hartford was getting up to talk.  
"Hello Class." She said." I am your Math teacher . Today we are going to be doing some Division."  
And thats exactly what we did. We sat there for an hour writing down division problems listening to Mrs. Hartford talk about her twin Miniture Pinschers, Nut and Cracker. I learned that Annabeth was super smart,which is kinda funny cuz most blondes i've ever seen aren't that smart, and that Nut is more hyper then Cracker, thats why she named him Nut.  
After Math I went to history class with , where I learned about the histroy of canada. Actually I doodled on a piece of paper and heard just a few things about a guy who founded Quebec city.  
Next was P.E. with Coach Friday. He was a large man with an even larger voice. His Favorite game was Dodgeball, which was fine cuz I actually liked Dodgeball. So I spent the hour running around hitting people with balls and not getting hit. At the end of the game I was hit zero times and got most of the other team out.  
I was on my way to the cafateria when Annabeth walked up beside me.  
"Nice job with those dodgeballs" she said with a smile even tho one of those dodgeballs had hit her.  
"thanks." I said. "Maybe next time we can be on the same team."  
Annabeth laughed." That would be nice. You do have quite an arm."  
"I have alot of practice dodging and throwing." I said thinking about some weird times when i'd have to dodge whatever people were throwing at me.  
We walked into the cafateria and it looked like it was hamburger day."You want to sit with me and a few of my friends?" asked Annabeth. I thought about it for a second cuz im not one for big groups up people. "sure" i said unsure. I guess i gota make a few more friends then just Annabeth, and if Annabeth liked them they couldn't be that bad.

* * *

ANNABETH

After me and Chloe got our food we went and sat down with Nico and the Stolls. "Guys this is Chloe Rubare, she's a new friend of mine."  
"Hello Chloe." Said Travis "You might remember us from earlier but in case you dont my name-  
"I remember" said Chloe."One of you is Travis the other ones Connor. Since your twins I can't tell which ones which tho."  
"Actually," Said Connor."Were not Twins. We were born two years apart."  
"Wait how are you two in the same class then? Chloe asked.  
"Im as smart as Travis" Said Connor the same time Travis said "I was Held back."  
They both glared at eachother and started whispering angrily to eachother." We were doing my idea!" whispered Connor."No im older so we need to do mine!"travis whispered  
They kept fighting till I finally kicked them from underneath the table. "Would you two knock it off?" I asked. I noticed Nico being quiet and decided tp get him to talk. "This is Nico Di Angelo," He looked up at the sound of his name. "hes Percy's cousin"  
"Hey" He said quietly."Nice to meet you."

* * *

CHLOE

After Annabeth introduced me to her friends Percy walked over and sat down."Hey Chloe," He said "Nice job with the red head."  
I grinned. He was talking about the red headed girl who was to good at catching the balls for anyone to risk trying to hit her, but eventually I decided to throw a ball after she shouted an insult at me. I threw the ball hard and it hit her in the gut. That shut her up.  
"Well thats what she gets for calling me a wimp." I said  
"Yeah, im actually very glad I was on your team." Percy said  
I took a bite out of my hamburger. It was actually pretty good for cafateria food.  
Everyone else stopped talking and also ate there food.  
There was a few minutes left till our next class after we all finished eating, so I let the others talk and put some earbuds on and turned on my MP3 player. I had it set to where it played random songs, and the first song it played was 'American Pie' By Don Mclean. It was one of my favorite songs, I had it completely memorized.  
I listened to music for about ten minutes till the bell rang and got up. "I'll see you later Annabeth."I said as I walked in the derection I thought Music class was in, listening to 'Raindrops keep falling on my head'. When I got to music I was still thinking about spiderman so I didnt notice one of the stoll brothers slip into the closet that stored all the sheet music.


	4. Chapter 4

CHLOE

Music class started just fine, Then for some unkown reason the teacher ran out of the closet screaming. " T-the Big i-it's p-pink," She stuttered "Someone get it out!" she finally said. I looked around the room and seeing that none of the other students made a move to go near the closet, I got up and took a peak in the closet. Sitting on it's back legs was a large pink rat. I tried really hard not to laugh, but I did anyways. I walked in and picked up a box and scooped up the pink rat.  
With the pink rat safely in the box I walked out of the room.  
"It's a pink rat." I announced to the class that immediatly started to laugh. I turned to the teacher. "What do I do with it?" I asked her.  
"I dont care just get it out!" replied the teacher who was now sitting on her desk.  
I walked out into the hallway and found the nearest exit. I opened the door and dumped the pink rat out onto the sidewalk and placed the box beside the door.  
As I walked back to music class I wasn't watching where I was going and accidently bumped into a lady.  
"oops, sorry ma'am." I said. I looked up at her. She had sharp nail's and a pointy nose. Her eyes were a dark color, I couldn't decide if they were brown or orange, And she had shortish hair black and white hair that stuck straight up. She reminded me of Cruella De Vill.  
"What are you doing out of class?" She snapped.  
"I was putting something outside." I said feeling a little bit threatened.  
"And what were you putting outside, Mrs. Rubare?" She asked harshly  
"We found a rat in class and I was putting it outside." I said, what made her so grouchy?  
I turned around and walked back to class, not wanting to listen to grouchy cruella.

The rest of music class went well. I was one of the only kids there that could actually play music.  
I had it narrowed down to either the stoll's or the bratty girls in pink to be the ones that put the rat in the closter, but I didn't really care.  
After Music I walked to english (ugh) and found a spot to sit. The teacher was nice, Mr. Tim.  
"I understand your dyslexia," He had said. "I am dyslexic to."  
How on earth can he be a English teacher and dislexic?!  
I did petty good in English but there was room for improvement.  
For the final hour of school I had art. Thank goodness its one of those things Im actually good at.


	5. Chapter 5

**NICO**

Right after Greek class Hermes showed up.  
"I got the names of the kids." He said handing us each a piece of paper with names on them.  
I looked down at my list.

Alexis Roberts  
Daniel McDaniel  
Andrea Sofia  
Joseph Wale  
Chloe Rubare

"Chloe's a Halfblood?" Said Annabeth.  
"Shes My daughter." Said Hermes. " And I would much appreciate if you would please make sure she makes it to the camp." Ever since The issues with Luke, Hermes has been very overprotective with his kids, We've gotten four Hermes kids this month.  
"We will make sure all of the halfbloods make it to camp." Percy Said.  
"Ok good," Said Hermes "and don't forget-"  
"Rat's are delicious!" George, one of Hermes snakes, interupted.  
"What? No!" Said hermes "I was going to say don't forget to watch out for monsters. With this many Demigods in one school it will probaly attract a whole load of them."  
"We will." said Annabeth  
"Ok goodbye, and Travis and Connor," Both boys looked up. "Nice job with the pink rat."  
" Pink Rats Are extra Delicious!" George said before they disapeared.  
That snake is strange...

* * *

**CHLOE**

I walked into art class and saw the teacher. Cruella. Ugh.  
Each desk was made for two people to sit at so I would I have to sit with someone, Hopefully Annabeth since she was in here.  
After everyone had sat down Cruella told everyone her name, which I didn't listen too because I liked calling her Cruella. The name fits her.  
"Now everyone get back up i'm going to show you where you sit from now on." Cruella said  
Everyone got back up and was sent to there new seat. I ended up sitting next to the boy dressed in dark clothing, Nico I think.  
"Now since this is the first day you are not going to start a major project, just draw something." Said Cruella handing out paper.  
I wondered what to draw.  
Finally I decided on drawing the coffee shop my mom worked at.  
It was easy to draw the old building. I had been there hundreds of times and had every detail memorized.  
After I finished I signed my Initials on the corner of the picture and set it aside for the teacher to pick it up.  
As I was waiting I noticed Nico watching me out of the corner of my eye. I almost said something when the teacher picked up our drawings.  
He had drawn a large three headed dog chewing on a large rubber ball. Strange.  
I watched as the teacher looked at all the pictures, pausing on a few then setting them aside.  
"Yes very good children, tomorow you all can start a painting." She said. "Until then goodbye."  
The bell rang for the end of school and all the kids started heading out the door.  
"Chloe I would like to talk too you so don't leave yet." Said Cruella as I started walking out the door.  
"Yes Ma'am." I said walking back into the classroom.  
As the rest of the class left the room, I noticed Nico looking at me worried. Does he think im going to kill the teacher? Very unlikely.  
After the class had left and the halls got quiet, Cruella walked over and shut the door.  
"You have special talents you don't know about Chloe." She said walking to a spot about four feet in front of me.  
Special Talents? Does she think im some kind of super genious?  
"I don't know what you mean." I said  
"What is your fathers name?" She asked  
"I never knew him. He left before I was born." I said. Why is she asking me this?  
She looked at me closely before talking again "Then it is confirmed." She said.  
"What?" I asked, what is she talking about?  
"Chloe Rubare you are coming with me." She said. Right before she changed.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

We had just finished sending a Satyr to each of the demigod kids parents to warn them when Nico came running down the hallway. We were probably the last people in the school, So I almost expected a moster to be chasing him. But there was no one behind him.  
He stopped in front of Percy panting, Apparently he isn't used to running very much.  
"Nico whats amatter?" Percy said.  
"The art teacher is a monster," He said "and Chloe's alone in her classroom with her."  
Oh great Hermes is going kill us...  
"Lets go get her then." said Percy probably thinking the same thing I was.  
We were maybe two yards from the classroom door when someone screamed inside the classroom. Percy uncapped his pen and threw the door open and ran inside, We all followed.

* * *

**CHLOE**

"Chloe Rubare you are coming with me." She had said. Then she changed into some kind of monster. I wasn't one to get easily scared but this would have scared even the bravest person.  
Cruella had turned into some kind of Clawed Half Bird-Half Old lady Monster.  
I jumped back in surpise, which was good because she then lunged at me, just barely missing.  
I let out a scream right before Percy burst into the room holding a sword.  
I wondered if I had fell asleep or something because this was just getting wierder by the second.  
Next Annabeth, Nico, and the Not-Twins ran in each holding some kind of weapon.  
Cruella whipped around and knocked Percy's sword out of his hand.  
"Leave Demigods!" She screached, dodging Annabeths daggers.  
She lunged at me again, this time catching me off guard, she managed to Scratch my right arm.  
I yelped in pain jumping backwards quickly.  
I looked down at the wound. It looked deep and Blood was gushing out of it.  
I started to feel dizzy and almost fell over backwards.  
Cruella Screached again and flew at me.  
I probably would have been dead if Nico hadn't stepped in front of me and sliced Cruella in half with his sword.  
The last thing I remember before blacking out was seeing Cruella turn to golden dust and being picked up and brought out of the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHLOE**

I woke up nearly a thousand feet in the air and nearly fell off the flying horse I was on.  
Wait what?! My eyes got wide and I looked over the side of the white horse I was on.  
Yep it had wings, and yes I was very Very high up.  
I started to feel a little dizzy from the height and I held on tight to the horses neck.  
"You might want to stop squeezing him so hard, they don't like it and he's already uncomfortable with me on" Said someone behind me.  
I looked over my shoulder and saw Nico sitting behind me. Flying behind us were Percy, Annabeth and the crazy stoll kids, all on flying horses of course, it would just be wierd if they themselves were flying, of course it probaly wouldn't make anything wierder then it already is...  
"Your probably freaked out by this," Nico said when I didn't respond "I was hoping you wouldn't wake up till we landed but you did so-"  
"Why am I on a flying horse?!" I finally managed to say making him jump.  
"It wasn't safe for you to go home after being-" He said then I interupted him again  
"Home! I said " I have to go home! My Mom is waiting-" This time he interrupted me.  
"It's not safe." He said " you will only attract monsters and someone could get killed." He said but I wasn't listening, I made a plan as soon as we landed I was going to escape. I doubt anyone here could catch me. I was the fastest runner i've ever seen, and as they probably know from dodgeball I could dodge anything they tried to hit me with.

* * *

**NICO**

Chloe was quiet the rest of the ride to camp. I felt bad for her, she hadn't a clue what was going on. She had stopped holding on to porkpie so hard but now she was visibly shaking, she was probably freaking out.  
Nico remembered the first time he had discovered monsters and gods were real. He hadn't been the least bit scared. Ok, maybe a little bit, but other then that he thought it was the coolest thing ever... until Bianca left him, everything went downhill after that.  
Chloe looked like Bianca a little bit. She had the same dark brown hair and light skin, she looked Italian maybe.  
Camp came into view and If Pegasi could sigh Porkpie would have sighed, He hadn't been to happy when Percy said Nico had to ride on him. Most animals didn't like him much.  
As we got in closer I saw Chloe look around a little bit. When she saw the other campers she tensed up a little bit. I wondered what she was going to say about Mrs. Olearly if the Pegasi freaked her out...

* * *

**CHLOE**

As the flying horses landed I looked around and saw a bunch of other people. Small children were playing Volleyball, Some older kids were canoing in a lake, At first glance it looked like a regular summer camp... Until I saw dudes that were half donkey , more flying horses, Kids swordfighting with eachother, and a climbing wall that had lava spilling down the sides.  
Once we landed the two stoll kids jumped off there horse and head toward a bunch of cabins, at least I thought they were cabins. One looked like it was made of gold, another looked like an ancient greece temple,There was even one that looked like it was made from skulls...  
There was only one cabin that looked normal and the the brothers went inside that one.  
Everyone got off there horses except me, I was still staring at the Horse dude that was walking toward us.  
"You need help down?" Nico asked.  
I looked at him for a second then got off the horse on my own.  
Annabeth,Percy and Nico walked over too the horse guy. I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to run now or wait. I decided to wait.  
I went and stood a few feet away from the horse guy and the others. I looked around at everything. There was a huge forest, The lake, A field of what looked like strawberrys, Some kind of arena, I could see a beach from where we stood. There were hundreds of kids doing a whole bunch of different things. Some were Climbing the lava climbing wall thing, some were sword fighting, other kids were just hangin out or talking with other kids.  
"Chloe." Said the horse guy. "My name is Chiron. I am here to help you."  
I remained silent.  
"You are scared im sure," He said looking genuinely concerned "But we will not hurt you."  
"I need to go home" I said quietly  
"And you will as soon as its safe." He replied  
"Safe from what?" I asked "What was Cru-That thing?"  
"Well from what Percy said I would say a Harpy." He said as if that was a perfect explanation.  
He must have seen the confused look on my face because he sighed. "It used to be easier" he said to himself. "Chloe do you know the greek myths?" He said  
"Like Zues,Chiron and Jason and all them?" I asked  
"Yes. The greek gods are real and I am Chiron." He said.  
Oh great i've been abducted by nut heads...  
"Right..." I said slowly.  
He sighed "Do I look like a myth?" He asked.  
I looked at him. "No..." I said pinching myself just in case I was dreaming.  
"Chloe, have you ever met your Father?" He asked  
How does he know about my Dad?  
"No." I answered  
"That is because he is one of the greek gods." He said "He told us where to find you."  
Oh Yeah. Total wackos.  
"If you do not believe us just look around. Theres anough proof here for you too see. But I must be going. The other demigods from your school will be here shortly and I need to get things prepared. Annabeth come with me I need your help with something. Percy I need you to Substitute for the sword fighting instructor, He had a run in with a hellhound earlier. Nico," Nico looked up at Chiron."watch Chloe and show her around." He said then walked off with Annabeth.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHLOE**

After 'Chiron' had left Nico showed me around a little bit.  
He showed me the strawberry fields (which is probably the most normal thing here) where they pick strawberrys and sell them to olympus ( which apparently is on top of the empire state building) to keep the camp going.  
Next he showed me the arena where they practice swordfighting so they can defend themselves against monsters.  
Then there was the woods, where they had 'Very intense games of capture the flag' and the canoe lake, which had girls ,who apparently live in lakes and rivers, sitting at the bottom of the lake talking as if it were completly normal.  
The houses that I had seen were cabins, Each kid here had a godly parent and when we found out which one they would go to there cabin, So Nicos Dad was the guy who ruled the dead, Hades, so he stayed in the cabin with all the skulls.  
It was actually pretty cool at this camp. Most people were friendly to me and welcomed me to camp. I almost felt bad about having to escape but then I reminded myself my Mom needed me. I had been convinced that there probably were greek gods, I couldn't really say there weren't after seeing the flying horses, Chiron, satyrs (Nico told me what they were called after I made the mistake of calling them 'Donkey people'. They were not happy.) and the giant dog. I mean it was huge! It was probably the size of a dumptruck. It made my Uncle Freds Great Dane look like a chihuahua.  
When I first saw the dog I nearly fainted.  
"This is Mrs. Oleary." Nico said  
I said something like 'Uhuh'.  
"She won't hurt you," He said " Shes actually very friendly."  
Then Mrs. Oleary decided to sniff me. I was almost lifted off the ground by her inhaling, I wondered how many small animals she had inhaled.  
I slowly reached up to pet Mrs. Oleary on the nose.  
Mrs. Oleary started wagging her tail and her back leg went up and down, causing the earth to rumble.  
"She likes you." Nico said "Theres not many people who can get her to do that."  
I dont know why but it made me kinda happy that this two ton dog liked me.  
"So my Dad is a god?" I asked Nico  
"Yes. The god Hermes." He replied  
"The Thief guy?" I asked  
"Yeah the thief guy. He personally told us where to find you." He said  
I thought about that.  
"If he cared so much about me then why have I never even seen him before." I asked  
"Well It's against the rules for the gods to spend to much time with there mortal children." He said  
"Hm, Well thats a stupid rule" I said.  
Nico looked up looking shocked just as I heard thunder.  
"What?" I asked  
"Uh, Zues doesn't really like his rules being called stupid." He said as if I should have known that.  
"Doesn't change the fact that its stupid." I said. More thunder.  
Now Nico looked nervous. "It really isn't a good idea too say that." He said" Zues once struck someone with lighting for insulting his rules."  
"Well Zues is kind of a jerk then" I said  
All of a sudden my ears popped and my hair stood up a little bit like when you rub a balloon on it.  
Nico pulled me away from where I was standing and pulled me quickly away.  
"What is it?" I asked him just as lighting hit the spot I was just standing.  
"So thats why I shouldn't insult Zues..." I said staring at the spot.  
"Yeah, thats exactly why." He said.  
I looked at him and he seemed to be trying to hold back a luagh.  
"I almost got hit by lighting and your trying not to laugh?" I said almost laughing myself.  
All it takes is a little lighting to brighten your day.

Later everyone had gathered on a giant pavilion to eat. Nico showed me where to sit and then went over to sit at another table.  
I sat down at the picnic table with some other kids, including Connor and Travis, Oh Joy.  
"Chloe!" Said Connor, or maybe Travis. "Nice to see you again. Its a good thing you survived the harpy cuz it looks like your our sis."  
I hadn't thought about that. I had always been an only child so the thought of having siblings ( and by the looks of the table, Alot of siblings) made me kind of nervous.  
"oh yeah..." I said, I know great answer Chloe.  
"Oh and a word of advice don't leave your stuff lying around in the cabin," He said then leaned down and whispered in my ear like the next words he said was some big secret. "Alot of Hermes kids like to permanetly borrow things."  
"Yeah I'll make sure not to do that." I said, as if I had any stuff, and if I did it wouldn't matter if I did, I was going to escape tonight.  
At the table where the people in charge sat (Including Chiron) A Pudgy little man got up like he was going to talk, which he did.  
"Hello nice to see your all still alive, not really tho, but we have a new camper, Cora Robare."  
Chiron leaned over and whispered something into the pudgy mans ear.  
"Nevermind her names Chloe Rubare." He said. "Capture the flags on friday, as usual, and canoe racing is next wensday for those of you who actually want to do it." He added grouchily. I was starting to not like this guy too much.  
"Now get to eating,"He said sitting down "and try not to make my life so irratating." I thought I heard him say.  
Then the tree people, Dryads was what Nico called them, brought in all kinds of food. Brisket, Turkey, Rolls, it was like thanksgiving.  
Cups, they were more like goblets, apeared in front of us. I looked in mine and it was empty, whats the use of a magic cup if it doesn't have anything to drink?  
"Tell it what you want." Said Connor (I think) "Any drink in the world, except wine or beer or stuff like that."  
I wondered if they were joking but they didn't look like it.  
"Ok um...water?" I said to the cup. Oh great now they have got me talking to cups.  
As soon as I said it the cup magically filled up with water.  
"Wow..." I said. Then I got an Idea.  
"Green rasberry lemonade." I told it.  
The cup filled up with green rasberry lemonade.  
I smiled a little bit.  
"Green rasberry lemonade with ice."  
It filled up with ice.  
"And a lemon."  
There was a lemon now too.  
Connor, or whichever one it was, laughed and then everyone got up. I got up with them.  
Everyone went over to a bonfire that I hadn't seen before.(How did I not see the bonfire?)  
"It's an offering for the gods." Said Travis, at least I think the taller one is Travis. "You put some of your food in them."  
When it was my turn to do it I scraped a potato into the fire pit thing, cuz honestly right now I wasn't very happy with 'the gods'.  
Thinking about that made me wonder if my Mom was ok. At least I would know later.

**NICO**

I looked over at Chloe. She seemed to be having fun at the hermes table. She was curently figuring out the drinks.  
I looked around and saw I wasn't the only one watching her. One of the guys from the Aphrodite cabin was also watching Chloe, he didn't seem to notice me.  
I don't know why but it made me feel a little mad.  
I went back to eating my food.  
When everyone went to give food to the gods I noticed Chloe only put a smallish potato in the fire. I figured Chloe was probably mad at the gods.

**CHLOE**

After dinner Connor showed me the Hermes cabin. It was the only cabin that actually looked normal.  
On one side of the cabin was the girls side and the other side was the boys.  
I walked into the girls side and sat down on a unclaimed bed.  
I couldn't explain it but, I felt like something bad was going to happen if I didn't get home soon.  
All the other campers had stayed at the campfire to do some kind of singing thing with marshmallows so I was alone in the cabin.  
I layed back on the bed and stared up at the top bunk of the bed.  
I wasn't sure if I would miss this place when I left or not. I had only been here for a few hours and I was already liking it. But I had to go home, I didn't know why but I had too.

I woke up a few hours later in the dark. I must have fallen asleep while sitting here. I looked around. All the other campers were asleep, It must have been past midnight, I could see through the window that the moon was already high in the sky.  
I decided that this was the perfect time to leave.  
I had plenty of practice sneaking out of places from when I would sneak out of the house. I mean, I love my Mom but she probably wouldn't be to happy with me walking around New York in the dead of night.  
I snuck out of the cabin (which kinda surprised me with all the kids being children of Hermes, the god of thieves, and all) and quietly made my way to the giant pine tree that marked the edge of camp.  
As I reached the pine tree I turned to look at the camp. The moon cast a white glow over everything, making it all look magical. ( which it probably was.)  
I saw Mr. D reach behind some rocks and pull out a bottle of something, then some thunder and he hastily put the bottle back and walked back to the big house.  
I turned around and walked down the hill to the road. I was pretty sure that New York was east of here, I wished I would have asked.  
I was about twenty minutes down the road when I came upon a sign.

_50 MILES TO NEW YORK_

There was No way I was going to be able to walk fifty miles. I had already gone 5 miles maybe and I was already ready to stop.  
I was hoping since my Dad was Hermes, god of travel, I would have an easy time traveling to New York.  
Boy was I wrong.  
And to top all this off it started raining.  
Scratch that, It was Pouring.  
Apparently Zues hadn't gotten over what I said about him earlier.  
In a way it was nice to have the gods, then you could blame everything on them.  
Suddenly there was a light behind me. I turned around to see a pair of headlights coming up the road.  
Hitch-hiking probably wasn't the safest idea, but right now I was 50 miles from New York in the middle of nowhere.  
As the vehicle got closer I saw it was a delivery truck. The truck slowed down and stopped a yard away from me.  
A middle aged guy got out of the delivery truck.  
My first instinct was to run and hide, but I walked toward him.  
"You need a ride somewhere?" He asked.  
"Uh yeah New York." I said. This guy was probably wondering what a sixteen year old was doing walking down the road at two O'clock in the morning.  
"Well come on." He said. " I was going there anyways"  
The man got in the drivers side of the truck and waited for me to get in.  
I wondered if I should just run for it, but this was probably the fastest way to New York.  
I climbed in the passengers seat.  
It was a normal delivery truck. A couple small packages up front and one of those little smelly things hanging on the mirror.  
It was an interesting decoration, the smelly thing. It was a staff with a couple snakes curled around it. A caducues I think. I could swear that the snakes were looking at me, but it was probably made to look like that.  
After about twenty minutes in the truck the guy finally said something.  
"So your running away?" He asked.  
"No." I said. "Im actually going home."  
"Well you look like your running from something." He said  
Silence again for about ten minutes while I thought about that. Was I running from something? Did I really want to get mixed up in a whole bunch of quests and demigods and gods? Or was I scared? No, I was not scared. I am never scared. But I had been scared... Many times. When my first grade teacher tried to get me to come with her. I could have sword that she had fangs...Or when my bus driver took a wrong turn and I accidently got off right next to a large creepy man...He had only one eye, but no one had believed me.  
Ok, maybe I was running away but I also had to get home to my Mom. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
Finally we pulled up to my house.  
I opened the door to get out. "Thanks for the ride." I said to the man.  
"No problem."He said "Oh and Chloe," I turned to look at him. "Hitch-hiking really isn't safe. Next time you need a ride call me." He handed me a card. I looked at it but couldn't understand it. It looked like it was written in some other language.  
"Hey uh is this written in another language cuz-" I looked up but the delivery truck and the mad had dissapeared. I hadn't even heard it drive away.  
I put the card in my pocket and walked up the front steps. As I reached the door it occured to me I hadn't told the man my name. I wondered about that but not for long. I opened the front door using the key hidden in a crack in the bricks. I walked in and shut the door.  
I immediatly knew something was wrong.  
First the coffee pot wasn't on. Mom always had the coffee pot running, she was one of those coffee freaks, I couldn't stand it unless you poured a whole thing of creamer in it.  
I walked through the living room, dining/kitchen, and I checked her room. She was in none of them. I considered that she might have gone out but I quickly ruled that out. Her purse was still sitting on the table. I quietly climbed the stairs to my room. The door was shut and I didn't remember shutting it this morning and Mom never comes up to my room.  
Slowly I opened the door.  
Sitting on my bed was my mother and waiting beside her was a woman.  
She was holding a knife to my Moms neck and she had one donkey leg and one metal leg.  
She also looked like she wanted to kill me.

**Mwahahaha! cliff hanger! :) Now you have to wait for me to write the next chapter which could take a million years! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im going to start out with Nico so you have to wait to see what Chloe does! *insert evil eyes***

* * *

**NICO**

After dinner I watched Chloe walk to the Hermes cabin with the stoll brothers. I got up and walked toward my cabin.  
It was a solid black obsidian cabin with skulls placed above the door and in a few other places. He had built it with the help of his 'Minions'.  
I walked in and sat on his bed. Sitting on a table was a mythomagic figurine of Hades.  
That figurine had a tragic back story that I don't want to get into.  
I was tired from all the stuff today so I decided to take a nap.

While I was sleeping I had a dream.  
In the dream I was sitting on a couch in a house i didn't recognize.  
It looked like someones living room, there was a door that looked like it led outdoors, a TV, the couch, a coffee table, and few pictures hanging on the wall.  
One of the pictures showed a young girl with her mother, another was a picture of the same girl but older sitting outside a coffee shop.  
I recognized the girl to be Chloe, so I figured this was her house. But what was I doing here?  
The front door opened and Chloes Mom walked in. She walked into another room. I followed her in.  
She set her purse on the table and sat down at the table. She took out a piece of paper and stared at it.  
I looked over her shoulder and saw it was a letter from Chiron explaining where Chloe was.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
Chloes mother walked to the door to answer it.  
I was still in the kitchen when I heard her shriek.  
I quickly ran into the room(as quick as you could run in a dream) and stopped.  
An Empousa, a flaming-haired,half donkey legged-half bronze legged monster, Had Chloes mother by the throat. The Empousa pulled Chloes Mother up the stairs and pushed her into a room.  
Then the Empousa turned and looked right at me.  
Styx. I forgot they could see demigods in dreams.  
The Empousa barred her teeth and lunged at me.

Before I woke up my dream switched scenes.  
It was half blood hill.  
Chloe was at the top looking around.  
Then she turned around and walked down to the road.  
She was leaving.

I woke up sweating. For a second I just layed down and looked up at the ceiling. Then I jumped up out of bed. I looked at a clock. It was three O'clock in the morning. I ran outside and headed toward the Hermes cabin. I threw the door open and every kid in the cabin sat up bolt straight looking at me. Every kid except Chloe. She wasn't even in there.  
I ran back outside. I looked up at the moon. It was in a later position then it had been when Chloe was on the hill. Two hours at the least. I would have shadow traveled right to her but I didn't even know were she was!  
I considered getting a pegasus to get around easier but I couldn't do that. All the animals hated me! Except for Mrs. Olearly...

5 minutes later I was riding down the highway on Mrs. Olearys back.  
Mrs Oleary was fast and we had already gone about 10 miles. Still No sign of Chloe.  
She couldn't have gotten very far, New York was like fifty miles away!  
Soon Mrs Oleary came across some marks that showed a vehicle stopping.  
Mrs Olearly had been following Chloes scent but it stopped here.  
She must have gotten in the vehicle and drove the rest of the way to New York.  
I wondered since she was the daughter of Hermes, if she stole a car. Probably not. Hopefully not.  
Mrs Oleary followed the highway to New York.

It was about 30 minutes later when we reached New York. I thought about shadow traveling but I didn't know where her house was.  
I looked at one of those signs that gas stations have. The clock said 4:00.  
Mrs Oleary started sniffing around again. She had Chloes scent.  
We went in the direction of Goode highschool.

* * *

**CHLOE**

Did I mention she also had flaming hair? Yeah she had that too. Oh! and fangs. Huge pointy fangs.  
Yeah I was screwed.  
"So nice of you to join us Chloe." Said the monster-lady.  
"Who are you?"I asked her."Why do you monsters keep coming?"  
"Chloe we monsters are going to keep coming." She said. "You see we need you to help us with some problems we've been having."  
As she talked I slowly moved around the perimeter of the room to where I kept a backpack full of supplies for when I went out.  
"The gods destroyed are army and the other demigods killed are boss." She said sadly. "We were only doing what was best for the other demigods that were being neglected."  
Almost to the bag...  
"But they didn't see it that way." She said quietly."  
I reached the bag. Quickly I unzipped the bag and grabbed the knife.  
It was a 6 inch hunting knife. Mom had gotten it for my twelfth birthday.  
I spun around with the knife in my hand.  
The monster was standing right in front of me with her fangs barred and her talons (yes she had those too) aimed at my Mother.  
"Drop the knife Chloe," She said coldly. "Or your Mother gets a new look."  
I had a feeling it wouldn't be a very pretty look.  
Behind the monster my Mother mouthed something.  
'Run'  
I couldn't run! The monster might hurt my Mom.  
'Run' My mother mouthed again quietly getting up and picking up a baseball bat, I was suddenly happy my cousin had left that.  
The monster must have saw me me looking bahind her because right as my Mom swung the bat she turned around.  
And got her face hit by a Baseball Bat.  
I bolted from the room and ran down the stairs.  
I was almost out the front door when I saw my Mom wasn't behind me.  
I turned around to go back for her when the monster came leaping down the stairs.  
I turned back to the door and ran.  
It was amazing how fast you could run when you were being chased by a flaming haired, donkey legged, fanged monster.  
As I ran down the road everything became blurry. No I was becoming blurry. I was running faster then the taxis next to me.  
I almost freaked out and stopped in front of a dumptruck but I kept moving.  
I kept moving till i ran into brooklyn and I still ran, I wanted to get as much distance as possible from that monster my mother was fighting.  
My Mother!  
I looked back even tho I was miles away from her and ran right into something.  
I fell backwards, also knocking someone else over, and tried to catch myself with my hands but only managed to scrape them.  
"Sorry, im sorry i wasn't watching where I was-" I stopped. A girl with blonde hair was helping up a boy in dark clothing.  
Nico and Annabeth!  
Wait no it wasn't them, unless Annabeth had purple streaks in her hair. And the boy didn't look exactly like Nico, Almost but not really.  
"Its ok... but you were uh running like really fast?" The girl said., she had a british accent I wasn't sure if it was a question or not."Uh no... I mean I was running and I looked back I didn't see you... Yeah I was running kinda fast." I wasn't sure what to say. If I told normal people I was being chased by a flaming haired, donkey legged monster they would put me in a nut house!  
"Well then," The girl said standing up straight. "My name is Sadie Kane. Have you ever experienced weird things such as monsters attacking you, having someone near you start acting like a giant baboon, or maybe you are descended from ancient egyptian pharoahs?"  
"Uh what?" I asked. I seemed the be running into every nutjob in New York city.  
"Sadie would you stop asking every person we meet that question." Said the boy. "It freaks them out. Remember that one lady called the cops? That dude yesterday tried to smack you and missed hitting Carter in the nose!"  
I was sure that any second these people were going to transform into some kinda evil monster, so I made a plan.  
Quickly I hit the guy in the head with my backpack (It was harder then it looks) and ran across the parking lot I was in.  
For some reason I wasn't running as fast as I was earlier. That kinda ruined the plan.  
Still I was a fast runner...  
But not as fast as the guy I hit in the head becasue I felt someone grab my arm.  
"See Sadie!" The guy said holding my arm. "Now i've been hit by someone you freaked out!"  
"Let me go!" I yelled at him. "Im not going to join your stupid army!" I tried to kick him but he was experienced with this, I could tell.  
"Calm down," He said. "Were not going to hurt you. Were just trying to help."  
Sadie had walked over to us. "You say someones trying to get you to join an army?"  
I nodded. "Yes there was this flaming haired donkey legged lady... she had my Mom I have to go back."  
The boy looked at Sadie, some kind of unheard conversation went between them.  
"We have a safe place for you." She said. "You can come with us and we will go check on your Mother."  
I thought about that. These people seemed nice but...  
"I can't." I said. "I have to go back and warn them."  
"Warn who?" The boy asked.  
"The people I ran away from." I said. "They were trying to help me but I wouldn't listen and I ran and its my fault this happened."  
The boy had let go of my arm now. "Well we will go with you to help with the flaming donkey lady." Said Sadie. "Can You show us the way?"  
I looked around. I had never been to brooklyn so I had no idea where to go.  
"I live in Manhattan but I hvae no clue where to go." I told them.  
The boy looked at Sadie. He didn't seem to like Manhattan.  
"Manhattan you say?" Said Sadie.  
"Yeah why?" I said. "Is there something bad in Manhattan?"  
"No its just were not really allowed to go there." Said the Boy  
"Well you don't need to come I just need derections out of Brooklyn." I told him.  
"No were coming." She told me. "Walt come here for a second I need to talk to you."  
Sadie and the boy, Walt, walked away from me so I couldn't hear what they said.

* * *

"Walt this girl needs our help." Sadie whispered.  
"But we can't go to Manhattan!"Whispered Walt. "Amos said that there are other gods there that we shouldn't mess with!"  
"Well were not going to mess with them!" Sadie whisper/yelled. " And besides, I've got you and Anubis to watch me and I've never been to Manhattan and I want to see what its like!"  
Sadie walked back over to the girl." Were coming with you!" She said cheerily.  
Walt sighed. Once Sadie made up her mind there was no changing it.


	9. Chapter 9

NICO

Mrs Olearly finally arrived at Chloes house. But it looked too late.  
The door was wide open and when I went inside the house was trashed, it looked like someone had let angry cat with extra sharp claws loose in here.  
"Chloe!" I called out. No answer.  
I searched the house but there was nobody home.  
Outside Mrs Oleary started sniffing around. Either she had Chloes scent going somewhere else or she had to Go.  
Thankfully it was the first.  
Soon I was back on Mrs Oleary and riding through New York.  
Its amazing how effective the mist is, you can ride down broadway and nobody notices you, that or New York was just really crazy.  
Two minutes later we arrived at the border of Brooklyn and Mrs Oleary stopped.  
"Come on Mrs Oleary keep going!" I told her.  
She whined but obeyed. Wonder what made her upset.

CHLOE

Sadie and Walt had just agreed to go with me when Mrs Oleary bounded into the parking lot.  
Mrs Oleary ran in front of me happily barking. Nice to know she missed me.  
Apparently Sadie and Walt thought Mrs Oleary wanted to eat me.  
"Lookout!" Sadie shouted as she held up a boomerrang and a staff, did she have those before?  
"Mrs Oleary sit!" said someone ontop of Mrs Oleary.  
Mrs Oleary sat.  
Nico climbed off of Mrs olearys back. "Chloe!" He said relieved. "I was at your house and you weren't there and Ithought the Empousai had killed you!"  
"No im alive." I said. "Wait you were at my house? Was my Mom there is she ok?"  
"Chloe... your Mother wasn't there." He said slowly. "Neither was the Empousai."  
Everything got blurry. I felt dizzy and I couldn't stand. My Mom was probably dead and it was my fault for running off.  
She had been there for me since forever and the one time she needed me I ran away.

Walt pulled Sadie aside while Chloe and the other kide talked.  
"Sadie we need to leave." He told her.  
"What why?" She asked him.  
"That boy... hes got an aura of death surrounding him, I think he has something to do with the other gods."  
"So?" Sadie said."You have an aura of death and your perfectly nice."  
"Amos said that if we mix with the other gods bad stuff will happen."  
Sadie looked back at Chloe.  
"That boys her freind." He said. "She will be ok."  
Walt was right, He usually was. We couldn't help Chloe anymore, her freind was helping her onto the giant dog.  
"All right lets go then."

NICO

I helped Chloe onto Mrs Oleary. The people she was with had left.  
When I had told Chloe that her Mother was gone she almost fell over.  
Now she just sat on Mrs Olearys back quietly staring ahead.  
Almost an hour later still no change in her. We were nearing the Camps border and it was nearly seven A.m now, plenty of people probably have noticed we were gone.  
"Chloe you ok?" I asked her.  
No response.  
Finally we passed the camps border where Chiron was waiting for us.  
"Is she alright Nico?" He asked me.  
"She isn't hurt but she hasn't said a word since I told her that her Mother is gone." I told him climbing off Mrs Oleary.  
"Shes probably going through shock."He said worried "Help me bring her into the house, we can keep an eye on her in there."

CHLOE

I dont know when we got back to camp. I didn't remember much.  
When Nico had told me my Mom was gone the world went blurry, I couldn't stand, everything seemed darker.  
I think I fell asleep right after someone lifted me off Mrs Oleary, but I could still hear voices. Worried voices, sad voices, angry voices, voices that didn't mean anything.  
"Shes going through shock." Said one.  
"I knew one of those brats would run off and get someone killed." Said another who sounded like he hadn't been obeying his Dads rule about no wine.  
"You'll be Ok." Said someone else, sounded like Nico.  
And then, it seemed like it was right before I woke up, I heard two voices. My Mom and my Uncle Ted.  
It was years ago, I was only ten, but I still remember it clearly.  
It had been the day that I had ran off from home. I felt like nobody understood me so I ran away, I made it too the edge of New York and then tried to go back. There was some kinda monster tho. At the time I had thought I was imangining it but I knew now it had been real.  
The monster had one eye. It was chasing me. I would have died but there was a man he saved me from the monster then disapeared. I came back home and Mom was in tears. She didn't yell at me or act cross. But when I told her about the monster she got worried. My uncle had came over and I snuck out of bed to listen to them talk.  
"This has been to fourth attack so far." My mom was saying. " Everytime she leaves home theres something out to get her."  
"Calm down Amy." Said Uncle Ted. "Just send her to the camp."  
"Ted I can't send her away!" My Mom cried. "She wouldn't understand."  
"Would she?" My uncle asked. "Or are you afraid to let her go?"  
"Amy it doesn't matter what you do. Either way theres a chance she will get hurt. But if you send her to the camp they will train her to fight and she will have better chances. Keep her here and the monster will keep coming endangering you both."  
Now I finally know what they were talking about.  
I woke up in a room with a bed, a table, and a couple chairs in it.  
I got up out of the bed. The world was no longer dizzy and I could think clearly.  
I walked out of the room and into another.  
It looked like an office and it had a whole bunch of pictures on the wall.  
I found a calendar and saw I had been alseep for two days. It was now thursday.  
I looked at some of the pictures on the wall. Some of the people in them I recognized most of them I didn't.  
There was Percy and Annabeth, the stoll brothers looking extremly guilty, and another that surprised me very much.  
"I see you have woken up." said someone behind me.  
I turned around it was Chiron. "Yes." I said. "This picture here whats this guys name?" I said holding it up.  
"Ah yes Teddy and Andria." Said Chiron. "I think you may know them."  
As a matter of fact I did know them, but I knew them as Uncle Ted and Aunt Andy.  
"Yeah thats my Uncle and Aunt." I said looking at the picture.  
"Yes I know. His Father was Hephaestus and hers was Aphrodite."  
"Does that mean my Moms a demigod too?" I asked him  
"No she is a normal mortal." He said.  
Oooh... grandmas in trouble...  
"Chiron im sorry I ran off." I said quietly. "I didn't know it would end like this."  
"Its alright," He told me putting his hand on my shoulder. "Many Halfbloods have done the same thing. In fact Percy did almost the exact thing, ran away and almost got his Mother killed."  
"Yeah but my Mom is dead..." I said almost about to start crying.  
"What makes you think so? If the monster wanted you to do something they could be holding her hostage and a bargaining tool."  
Why hadn't I thought of that?! That was actually more plausible then her being dead!  
"So she could be alive?" I said brightening a little. "Yes and if she is we will find a way to get her back." He looked at a clock. "Now I have Archery lessons to teach. Here is your scedule." He said handing me a piece of paper. "You will be expected to be at every lesson unless given permission to not be there. If you do not go we will know you are in a life or death sitaution." He walked(or trotted) out of the room. I followed him out.  
I looked down at my scedule. First is swordfighting.  
I decided that if I was going to get my Mom back I was going to have to learn to fight and I was going to learn how to fight good.


	10. Chapter 10

NICO

I was sword fighting with Percy when Chloe walked in the arena. I saw her and she looked kinda nice. Someone had given her some other clothes because she was wearing a camp T-shirt and some dark blue jeans.  
She stayed around the edge waiting for someone to to tell her what to do.  
"Perc-Ow!" Percy he me on the head with the flat side of his sword."What was that for?"  
"That was for not paying attention." He said grinning, He liked to tease me when he got the chance, it was a cousin thing.  
Percy walked over to Chloe to help her while I rubbed my head.

* * *

CHLOE

I walked into the arena where I was supposed to go for swordfighting.  
Nico and Percy were fighting eachother, Percy seemed to be winning. They were using moves I didn't even know existed, of course I didn't know anything about swordfighting till today.  
I looked around the arena. There were other kids fighting each other and some were hitting a few dummy's.  
I looked back at Percy and Nico. Nico was rubbing the top of his head and Percy was walking toward me.  
"Welcome to sword fighting Chloe," He said when he came over."Your going to learn to fight with a sword here." He walked over to a building and motioned for me to follow."This is the armory, its where we keep all the weapons." He lifted a sword." This is a short sword,"Its probably the best sword for you because its lighter and easier to use." He handed the sword to me."Here" He said. I took it from him. It was a little heavy but I could swing it.  
We went back out into the arena. "You will be fighting with Will Solace," He turned to a boy who looked like a blonde surfer."Will take it easy on her." Percy walked over to some kids that were having trouble.  
I was actually pretty good at sword fighting, Will said it was because I had ADHD which helped demigods stay alive in fights, which explained why nobody could hit me in dodgeball.  
After sword fighting I had to go climb the volcanoe-climbing-wall-of-doom, which I barely survived.  
There was a Satyr at the bottom of the wall that caught anyone that fell. I climbed to about a quarter of the way from the top and then almost got hit by lava and one of the steps disapeared.  
So there I was hanging from a rock on the side of a lava spewing wall.  
Just as I felt the rock giving away I was able to find another handhold and I made it to the top.  
Next was Archery which I was semi good at, I only missed the target twice.  
After Archery I had to go run through the forest with a bunch of dryads.  
It was like foot racing I guess, we all started at a line and ran all the way to a bunch of rocks called Zues fist (apparently it looked like a fist) and then ran back.  
Nobody ever beat the Dryads, they had two thousand years of practice runnning from love sick Satyrs, but there were a whole bunch of other campers too.  
One dryad walked in front of everybody. "You will race to Zues fist and back." She announced. "It is a straight line from here so as long as you stick to the path you will be fine. Now," She stood out of the way of the runners. "On your mark, get set, Go!"  
I took off running, a couple campers were in front of me and all the dryads were in front of them, but I was doing pretty good.  
Then I had a weird feeling, like I had felt in brooklyn when I was running. Everything got blurry, I was seeing things in slow motion, or I was seeing things really fast.  
I passed the other campers and dryads, who looked at me in shock as i went by. I touched The giant pile of rocks that looked like a fist and ran back past the dryads and campers who hadn't gone twelve feet since I passed them.  
I made it back to the finish line and tried to stop but i slid on some mud and flew straight into the canoe lake.  
I swam up to the surface of the lake after run/sliding in, There were several campers, some Dryads (some of which were racing with me) and I could see Chiron trotting toward me.

Later I was sitting back in the big house with a towel wrapped around me. Chiron had questioned me and then went to talk with Mr. D, Not that he would get much help from Mr. Grouchy-face.  
Apparently it was a big deal that I could run really fast, maybe I had another unknown relative named superman, who knows.  
Finally Chiron and Mr. D exited the office.  
"Am I in trouble for something?" I asked them.  
"No," Said Chiron."But we may know why the harpy tried to get you to come with her."  
"Cruella?" I asked then seeing the confused look on his face, corrected myself."The thing that attacked me?"  
"Yes," He said." You can run extremely fast, Something that has not been seen in a child of Hermes in almost a century, I think the last one was Alan Harvey in 1908."  
"What does that have to do with me?" I asked him.  
"Some demigods have more of there godly parents powers then others, making them extremely powerful if trained." He said looking absently out the window. "Tho how the enemy knows your one of those demigods I do not know."  
"When I went back home yesterday there was a monster waiting for me, some kind of flaming haired donkey lady." I told him.  
He looked at me seriously. "An Empousa wouldn't just attack your mother and wait for you." He said. "It would go straight for you unless someone was giving it orders."  
"It said it was in an army and it wanted me to come with it." I said.  
He watched something out the window for a minute thinking. "Your Mother is probably alive, being used as a tool."He said. "If they are raising another army they will try and make it stronger then the last one."  
"What last one?" I asked him, I hadn't heard about another army.  
"There was a war last summer but we defeated them,"He said. "I am surprised they would try and fight again so soon."  
I heard a horn blowing outside, the one signaling dinner.  
"Go now," Said Chiron stretching his back leg. "Don't be worried by all of this, you are safe here and we will find a way to get your Mother back.  
I walked out of the big house, I was dry now after the long talk so I just walked on to the place where you eat that had know roof I don't remember what it was called, dining something, and sat down with the rest of my cabin members.

* * *

That had night I had yet another dreams, what was up with all the stupid dreams?  
In my dream I was sitting at my Grandparents house, my Grandpa telling one of his crazy story's.  
I think I was eight here, my Mother over there talking to my Grandma, My three cousins, Morgan, Macy and Maddie, sitting on the floor next to me.  
I'd heard this story about a gazillion times, but I had never gotten tired of it.  
"So there he was, your great great great great GREAT great great great Grandpa that is, Standing on the top of the mast of the great british ship." My Grandpa told us. "His only weapon a dull butter knife that had a chip in the blade."  
"What was his name Pa Pa?" Morgan said, tho he had heard it as many times as I had.  
"Why it Cap'n Jack Sparrow of course!" He said, getting a look from Grandma.  
"Jack Sparrows A Pirate in the carribean Grandpa." Said Macy, who was old enough to figure out that our great great (skip a few) great Grandpa was Not actually 'Cap'n Jack Sparrow'.  
"Yes I know that Macy," Said Grandpa" Now sit down and let me tell the story." Macy sat down. "Now the crazed Lion Tamer climbed up the mast after him with one them there o'le whips they use for them lions and tried to knock the Cap'n off the mast into the stormy see! But the Cap'n was to quick for that o'le lion tamer and he jumped and did a Qua-triple diple backflip and knocked him upside the head with the butter knife and that lion tamer fell off the mast and was never seen again! And that is the end of that story. Time for bed!" He got up out of his chair and went to sit at the dining room table with my Mom, Grandma, and Uncle Ted.  
My cousins walked off to bed but climbed up in Grandpas chair and sat quietly, Even at the age of eight I still liked to eavesdrop on conversations, and I was quite good at doing it too.  
"Frederick you really must stop telling the children there Great Great how ever many greats Grandfather was Jack Sparrow!" Scolded my Grandma, much to my dissapointment, I had really been hoping I was actually related to Cap'n Jack Sparrow.  
"Yes Yes I know" Said Grandpa who probably went through the same thing every day.  
"And that your distantly related to some Egytian Pharoah and that Santa Claus gave you a lift back home two years ago!" She said probably thinking of more storys to complain about. I could hear unce Ted laughing.  
"Yes I will," Said Grandpa. "But I really am Distantly related to a Pharoah, I believe his name was Ale or something like that."  
"I Pharoah named Ale!" My Grandma said disbelieving. "More like you've had Ale!"  
"Ah Judith," My Grandpa said chuckling. "You know I don't drink. But one day you'll see, I am related to a Pharoah named Ale!"  
I don't remember what happened after that I think everyone went to bed and Uncle Ted found me upset that Jack Sparrow wasn't my relative.

* * *

I woke up around seven and walked to the dining area to get some Breakfeast, which was a couple muffins and some cereal, then walked back to cabin eleven to wait for classes to start.  
While I was waiting I found the back pack I had grabbed from my house and searched through it.  
There a pack of gum, my Ipod with a gazillion songs on it, the hunting knife, a flash light, a note book and pen, a few bottles of spray paint, and my Just-incase-the-unthinkable-happens kit, Which Included some first aid stuff and Duct tape. For some strange reason I also found a twelve pack of Root beer at the bottom, which was probably why it felt heavier then usual.  
I looked at the Ipod's time. Just a few minutes till class started, maybe I would have some of that root beer...


	11. Chapter 11

**CHLOE**

Eat Breakfeast, Practice sword fighting, Archery, Climb the lava mountain of doom, Eat Lunch, Try and beat the Dryads again (With No success), Take a break, eat Dinner, sit at campfire, go to bed.  
That was how wensday and thursday went, It got more interesting on Friday.  
Today was Supposed to be the 'Awesome and Extremely intense game of capture the flag', as Connor put it, and every one was getting ready for it. From what I heard There were two teams, Red and Blue, with the last cabin that won in charge. That cabin (This time it was our cabin) Traded privileges for Alliances with other cabins, our Ally's were the Athena, Ares, Hypnos (just standing next to there cabin made me yawn), Poseidon, and Apollo. The Hephaestus cabin, they were in charge of the red team, had every one else.  
The rules were no maiming, killing, (you lost your dessert for one week if you broke that rule), No gagging or tying up other campers, (tho they can be disarmed), guards must be at least ten yards from the flag, which must be out in the open not hidden, All powers and magic items allowed, and first team to get the other teams flag across the creek wins.  
I wasn't too happy about the armor situation, it weighed like eight tons! I decided to ditch the armor after the game started, I just hope people valued there dessert more winning the game. I was using a short sword and had a small dagger in case of emergency's.  
I was pretty happy about having Percy on our team, Apparently if he wanted too he could flood the whole forest.  
I wasn't too sure with Travis and Connors plan tho.  
They had the right Idea having Percy on creek patrol, but having hypnos cabin guard the flag... No offense to them but they will probably fall asleep. And the Ares cabin wasn't too happy about staying on our side to keep the other team out, Tho I think they just wanted to get back at Clarrise for ruining their latest prank.  
I was supposed part of the group that was going to run in and get the flag. Yippee.  
I wondered if these kids parents knew what they were doing... probably not or there would probably be alot less kids here.  
After the rules were explained and the plan was made we all headed out into the forest, Blue team on east side, Red on west side. We had ten minutes to get into position then Chiron blew the horn which started the game.  
I expected a group of armored kids to instantly come running at me but it was silent, which almost made it worse. I ran to the creek, not far from where I was standing I could here the red team get a creek thrown at them.  
I crossed the creek into enemy territory and then wiggled my way out of the armor, I had clothes on underneath. I kept my helmet on so my team would know im on there side, our plumes are blue enemy is red.  
Much better, now I could run around looking for the flag in jeans and a bright orange T-shirt, which is not so great for hiding. I had my hair tied in a knot, apparently long hair got people killed in wars.  
I ran in a random derection looking for the flag, and then, sitting on top of a stump was the enemys red flag. I couldn't believe my luck, or maybe I was unlucky and this was going to end bad. I tried to put that out of my head and think about positive stuff like rainbows and puppys. Ok maybe not that exactly.  
Slowly looking around for the guards and ran in and grabbed the flag, Then hearing rustling in a cluster of bushes turned around to face it.  
Out of the bushes walked Nico holding a three foot long , Black as the darkest dream you've ever had sword, just looking at it freaked me out, I had a feeling that you would never want to get cut by that thing.  
"Drop that flag!" He said holding up the black sword.  
"How about you drop your sword instead?" I said holding up my shortsword.  
"What ever you say." He said dropping the sword, its blade sticking straight into the dirt. I backed away slowly getting ready to run, then the ground started to move next to where Nico was standing. I dropped my sword and the flag. Making its way out of the dirt were two skeleton warriors, dressed in full armor with swords.  
Nico strode forward to retrieve the flag, a smirk on his face, The skeletons right behind him. Then I remembered him telling me his Dad was Hades, So wouldn't he control the dead? And if he controled the dead he wouldn't let them hurt me because he would lose his dessert! They really need a better punishment for maiming and killing.  
Quickly I snatched my sword back up and whacked Nico with the flat side of my sword on his head, knocking him over. The skeletons drew the rusty swords and came at me, I really hoped I was right about them not attacking me. I grabbed the flag and ran back toward the river, shouting something about 'stupid skeletons not getting my dessert'. Yeah I was a little freaked out so I didn't know what I was saying.  
I burst out of the trees a hundred yards or so from the creek, sever campers and the skeletons on my tail, For dead guys they ran pretty fast. It was like the root was out to get me, I tripped over it and rolled losing my sword but hanging onto the flag.  
I was back up before anything got to me, I looked up at the creek and saw another camper with a red plume running with our flag toward the creek.  
"Hey Dad," I muttered running toward the creek." If your listening, it would be nice if I could go faster!" Apparently he was listening because suddenly I was a blur running across the creek.  
It would have been awesome except I couldn't stop and a smashed into a tree, angering the Dryad who owned it, and then falling over backward, a blue flag with a Caduceus on it landing on my head.  
"Ow." I said, a couple acorns falling out of the tree onto, You guessed it, My Head.  
As I sat up holding the flag Chiron blew the horn then appeared out of the trees.  
"And the winner is the blue team, Cabin eleven, Hermes cabin!" Chiron Said loudly, cheers coming from the blue team." And since the Hermes cabin won last time the next opposing team will be Cabin five, Ares!" Cheers from the Ares cabin.  
Every one started clearing out of the forest and Katie Gardner, The Demeter cabins counselor, walked up to me."Sorry about that root" She said smiling "You did great with the flag tho."  
"Oh uh Thanks." I told her, I liked Katie, she was pretty nice, "So that root really was out to get me..." Katie Laughed. "Yeah it was. Well I will see you later" She said walking off with the rest of her cabin.

* * *

**NICO**

I was just sitting in the bushes waiting for someone to walk by when Chloe jumped out of the bushes on the other side. I didn't really want to attack her but I couldn't let her run off with the flag. So I decided a threat would be better.  
As I exited the bushes Chloe turned around, I wasn't being very quiet. "Drop that flag!" I told her raising my stygian iron sword, I could tell it made her nervous, It had that effect on most people."How about you drop that sword instead?" She said also raising her sword. Then I came up with what I thought was a perfect plan."What ever you say." I said dropping my sword to where its blade would stick into the dirt, already I could feel two of them coming. As Chloe started to run away the ground beside me started to shake a little, and out came two skeletal warriors.  
Apparently Chloe was freaked out because she dropped both the flag and the sword, I thought that I had won this fight. Then as I went to get the flag she snatched up her sword and whacked me on the head, knocking me over and running off with the flag, my two skeletons running after her.  
As I got back up on my feet I thought I heard her yell something about 'Skeletons not getting her desert'? I got up and started chasing after her, Even tho I had a feeling we were going to lose. I was right, as soon as I got into veiw of the creek I saw Chloe laying backwards with a blue flag rubbing her head.  
Somehow, the Stolls had managed to be in charge of a team and win, I wasn't too sure how that happened...


	12. Chapter 12

**CHLOE**

It had been nearly a week since the game of capture the flag and things had been going pretty good. I'de made a few freinds, gotten better at turning my speed on and off , I had even helped out with one of the Stolls pranks! What responsible big brothers they are. (For you readers who can't hear me - that was said with a thick layer of Sarcasm.)

"OK," Travis had said. "We have here a mango." He held up a Mango that he and connor had spray painted gold. "Now what your going to do is run in the Aphrodite cabin real quick, since your real good at that, and place it in front of them without being seen. Connor that note done yet?"  
"Almost," Replied Connor who was carefully writing on a small notecard."Im trying to make it all Aphrodite-ish." He finished writing and handed it to Travis who tied the note to the Mango. "There." He said both of them standing back with there arms folded admiring there latest creation. The golden mango did look slightly like an apple and the note was quite a nice idea, 'For the Hottest.' it said in fancy writing. "Now," Travis said handing the Mango to me."You know what to do right?"  
"Run in, place the Mango where they can see it, run out before they see me." I said taking the Mango.  
"Ok," Travis said. " We will meet you over there" He pointed to a clump of bushes near enough to the Aphrodite cabin to watch but far enough not to be seen. Using my awesome 'speediness', I ran into the cabin. When I entered the cabin I gagged and almost ran back out from not only what I smelled but what I saw too. The whole place smelled heavily like perfume (I could barely breath) and it looked like a giant barbie doll lived here. I mean EVERYTHING had at least a little bit of hot pink on it, I was almost blinded by the intesity of it. But I had to stick to the plan. I ran to the middle of the room (Thank goodness every one was over in the corner playing some kind of 'Name that hot dude' game) and placed the mango on the ground. As I ran back out I slammed the door just to draw there attention away from the game and towards the Mango. Soon I was sitting safe and sound with the Stoll brothers in the bushes - trying to get over to horror I just witnessed.  
"Didn't like the Aphrodite cabin to much did you?" Asked Connor. I shook my head. "Not at all." I said just I heard shouting in the evil Barbie house I just left. Travis and Connor rubbed there hands together with exitement. "Here it comes..." Said Travis. Suddenly there were several large crashes and girls shouting "No im the Hottest!" and things such as Designer handbags and shoes came flying out shattered windows. My eyes grew wide. Never had I seen anything scarier then this. Not even the flaming haired donkey lady scared me this much. Soon a crowd had gathered (As close as they dared) around the Aphrodite cabin. I also saw Chiron come galloping from the Archery range. I decided now would be a good time to get out of here considering how loud Conner and Travis were laughing, people would find us and figure out who did it..."Sorry guys im out of here." I said Slowly crawling out behind the bushes. "Awww," Said Travis and Connor both. "Oh well I guess we'll get all the credit." Said Travis turning back to watch 'The Fun'. And all the pain, I thought. It was really going to hurt when the Aphrodite cabin found them. Me on the other hand, there was no way they could catch me. I ran up behind the big house then casually walked out and down to the mad Barbie house, pretending I had nothing to do with this. When I got there I discovered Chiron had sent the whole Ares cabin in to break up the fighting and several battered Aphrodite children were sitting outside the cabin. Clarrise walked out of the cabin with a very squished and deformed Golden Mango. "Chiron," Clarrise said holding up the Mango. "I believe this is what started the fight." She handed it to Chiron who read the note that was just barely hanging from the Mango. "For the Hottest" He read earning a few giggles from the crowd, I admit, it was a little funny now that the Aphrodite cabin wasn't screaming bloody murder. "I'll bet I know who did this too" said Clarrise. As if on cue two of the big Ares kids dragged Connor and Travis out of the bushes.  
What happened next I cannot describe but all I can say is, I will never be able to look at make up (or that cabin) the same way ever again.  
An hour later the whole Hermes cabin (including me) was waiting anxiously for the return of our camp counselors (The Stolls Co-counseled the cabin). Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Travis and Connor. Except they didn't look like Travis and Connor anymore. Travis was wearing strange make up and Connors clothes looked two sizes too small for him.  
"What Happened too you guys?" Exclaimed one of the older kids.  
"So much make up..." Siad Travis wearily walking to his bed.  
"The Aphrodite cabin cursed us for pranking them," Explained Connor trying to switch shirts. "Travis has permanent make up, and I "He finnaly got another shirt on but then it shrank to two sizes too small again. " I have been cursed to tiny clothes." He sighed, giving up went to bed.

So that was how my Monday went. I felt kinda bad about leaving them for being tortured by the Killer Barbies but they said it wasn't a big deal. It was my first time pranking and first timers usually didn't have to be in trouble. Plus they went through it all the time. Thank goodness the curses weared off after a few days.

* * *

**CONNOR and TRAVIS**

It was tough, but we made it through.  
Thats right, because we are awesome.  
Yep we are like Iron Man and Jack Sparrow put together.  
So true big Bro.  
Hey Connor?  
Yeah?  
Why are we sharing this POV?  
Oh Wow I didn't notice that, I thought we were using are awesome powers of reading each others mind.  
Yeah I thought that too at first but then I relized it said 'Connor AND Travis'.  
That is SO wierd...  
Yeah I know right.  
Wait. How do we know were just thinking about us both talking to eachother on the same POV but were really not because were just thinking that we are but really its just one of ours POV.  
No it couldn't be. It precisely say 'Connor AND Travis'.  
Huh. I guess we'll never know...


	13. Chapter 13

**SOME WHERE NOT AT CAMP HALFBLOOD...**

Chloes Mother sat laying on the floor of an old damp cell, hoping that some one would either come and save her or put her out of her misery.  
Suddenly there was a clanging outside the cell and Amy (Chloes mother) sat up to look out the bars in the door to see what was going on.  
Outside the cell a few of the monsters that was guarding her cell rushed into the room along with two women. One of the women that came in was extremely beautiful and proud-looking and her skin was as pale as snow with black hair, she wore a white silk dress but Amy could tell she was very dangerous.  
The other woman was also very beautiful, with brown hair and more of a motherly look. She too had a silk white dress but it was torn and tattered in some places. She was also in chains, which the guards were pulling towards a cage I hadn't noticed before.  
"Put here in there," Said the pale woman. "Then we will take her to the house." As three of the monsters put the other woman in the cage another one stood back from the rest. "What do we do with the human?" He asked the pale woman.  
The pale woman turned to look at Amy who shrunk back into the cell away from the pale ladies cold stare. "We can't bring her to the house so you must hurry up and get the girl to join us," She said coldly. "Then we won't have to hear her whining." She turned to the monsters who had finished putting the other woman in the cage. "Have the mage boy deal with her." She turned and left several monsters coming in the room to get the cage...

* * *

**CHLOE**

Every thing was finally back to normal, well as normal as it got at camp halfblood. The sun was shining, the cabin was clean, and Connor and Travis were normal-ish again! (They still had nightmares about the 'experience') I was talking to Nico next to the lake about how he could shadow travel, which was this thing where he could walk into shadows and come out somewhere else in the world, The first time he tried it he landed in china and was unconsious for a few days at the least he wasn't quite sure. "With great power," Nico said solemnly. " Comes great need to take a nap." I laughed and Nico smiled, I realized I hadn't seen Nico smile the whole two or so weeks i had been here, just that usual smirk he always wore. "Is it hard being the son of Hades?" I asked him. "People treating you different just because your Dads 'Lord of the dead'." Nico looked thoughtful for a second. "Yes it can get hard sometimes," He answered." But you get used to eventually. people didn't really come around me to much before last summer, they were always afraid of me, except a few friends like Percy or Annabeth. Save every one with an undead army and your everybodys best friend."  
"An undead army?" I asked. "You can do that?"  
That smirk came up on his face again. "Yeah with a little help from my Dad."  
"And that is where having Hades for a Dad gets cool." I said.  
"Yeah I guess so." He said looking out at the lake, dryads waving to get his attention from below the water.

Later after dinner I didn't feel like having smores or singing campfire songs so decided to go sit out by the beach. I sat on the sand watching the waves and tracing pictures in the sand with my finger. I drew what ever came into my head and eventually I ended up with the Cafe my Mom worked at. Used too. That got me thinking about my Mom. Was she Ok? Was she even alive?  
No. I had to stop thinking stuff like that. My Mom Was alive and I was going to get her back, I would do what ever it took.  
But would I really? What if it took sacrificing myself? Mom wouldn't like that at all. Or joining them? I could never do that, I couldn't hurt everyone here just because I wanted my Mom back.  
'Stop thinking about it.' I told myself. I felt my Ipod in my pocket. Songs usually cheered me up, unless they were sad songs or classical. I wasn't much of a classical music fan, I liked rock, Indie, you get the idea. Not an old lady here!  
I had my ear buds in my pocket too so I put them in my ears and selected a random song from the list of hundreds of songs.  
The song started. '_Paradise_' by Coldplay. It was a good song even tho the video showed an elephant riding a unicycle... Not sure why.  
It had been a while since I had listened to music so I found my self singing along to it.

_Life goes on it gets so heavy,_  
_The wheel breaks the butterfly,_  
_Every tear, a waterfall,_  
_In the night, the stormy night,_  
_She closed her eyes._  
_In the night, the stormy night,_  
_Away she flied..._

I don't know how he got inside the barrier, and I hadn't heard coming till he was right behind me (Because that was when the song ended and it was quiet.) and I felt hot breath on the back of my neck and the cold point of a knife. "Don't move," Said a voice, sounded like a young male. "And don't scream."


	14. Chapter 14

**NICO**

The Apollo cabin was right in the middle of singing some song I wasn't paying attention to when I saw Chloe walking off by herself towards the beach. For ten minutes or so I decided she probably just wanted some time alone, but another ten minutes and she wasn't back. I decided to go find her, besides, the Apollo cabin was signing some kind of ridicules song that was giving me head-aches.

* * *

**CHLOE**

I felt the sharp blade against my neck, if I tried to get away he could easily kill me.  
"Who are you," I said trying to stay calm.  
"Oh, just some one sending you a message." He replied cooly.  
"Most messages don't involve killing the person your sending the message to." I said watching the waves, being not able to turn my head to look at him.  
"Im not here to kill you," He said. "Im here to tell you that if you don't come with me your Mother will be dead before tomorow evening." If I hadn't been moving before I sure wasn't now.  
"Don't hurt her." I whimpered. "I'll go with you just don't hurt her." I didn't want to betray my friends but I couldn't let them just kill my Mom!  
"Very good," He said. "Now get up. Slowly." Slowly I stood up, him with me, he must have been kneeling.  
I heard him start whispering something but it didn't sound english and suddenly there was a green flash of light in front of me and then I was standing in front of a light green circle.  
A portal! That was how he got in the camp. He must be some kind of magic user, Nico had told me some demigods had power over magic.  
"Step through it now" He said pushing me towards it.  
Before I could go through it There was a whizzing sound and a yell as a knife flew by my head. "Travis you idiot!" I heard someone say. "You almost hit her!"  
Even tho I had almost got hit by a knife I still got the distraction I needed. I kicked the guy backwards in the knee and using my speed disarmed him and ran back a few feet.  
Now I got a good look at him. He had brown hair and bright green eyes, not like Percy but like the kids from Hecates cabin, He looked my age and He was my height and not very strong looking, I probably could have taken him but I hadn't known this before.  
Out of the trees ran Connor, Travis, and Nico. I had heard that the Stolls were very protective of there siblings but this was just crazy. They jumped on the boy and tied him with some rope that I was pretty sure they hadn't had before but oh well.  
"You ok?" Nico said looking worried.  
"Yeah im fine." I said watching the stolls tie the boy up.

The Stolls had dragged the unconscious prisoner up too the big house to be interrogated by Chiron.  
When we got to the big house Nico knocked on the door and Chiron (Wearing his night cap) came to the door. "What is a matter children?" He asked confused, then seeing the expression on my face and the tied up boy he understood. "Bring him inside." He led us to a room that had a couch and some chairs in it and gestured for the Stoll's to put him on the couch, where he examined some markings on his clothes that I hadn't noticed before. "A child of Hecate," He said confirming what I thought earlier. "And a powerful one yet. This may be the boy Alabaster who led the other children of Hecate in the second Titanomachy last year..."  
"What's the Second Titanomachy?" I asked Chiron.  
"It was the second war between Titans and the Olympian gods," He said pulling some ambrosia out of a drawer. "It began when the Titan Kronus corrupted the last counselor of the Hermes cabin, Luke Castellan, who stole Zues' master bolt and Hades helm which Percy returned. Luke then attempted to kill Percy and escaped the camp and raised an army of monsters and demigods." He paused to feed the boy some ambrosia. "But I thought Demigods were the good guys." I said.  
"Most are," he said sitting back "But some of them resented there parents for abandoning them or they resented the olympian gods for there immortal parents not getting any respect such as no cabins for the minor gods at camp, Which Percy changed that at the end of the war asking the gods to have cabins built here for the minor gods and Hades who didn't have a cabin here as he didn't have a throne on olympus." Nico tensed when Chiron mentioned his Dad. The boy groaned and started to wake up. "Connor, Travis,"Chiron said shooing the boys back. "Stay over there. Since you two knocked him out he may react negatively too you." He turned back to the boy. "Hello." Chiron said when he sat up. "My name is Chiron, and we mean you no harm." The boy looked around. Seeing me he scowled. I scowled back."What is your name child?" He asked him. "What do you think?" He snapped. "Alabaster?" Chiron asked. The boy remained silent so that was a yes. "Alabaster why were you attacking Chloe?" Still Silence. Chiron sighed. "Connor will you please go get me Drew." Chiron asked the younger boy. "Im on it!" He replied running off, I was surprised he would willingly go back in that mad house. "What do you know about my Mom?" I asked Alabaster without thinking."Where is she?" He just smirked. Nico practicly had to hold me back, I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face with a few good punches. Connor returned with a tired looking Drew. "What is it Chiron?" She asked tiredly. "I was sleeping." She saw Alabaster tied up on the couch and sighed. "What do you want to know?" She asked Chiron. "Please ask him what he knows about an army and whether he knows anything about Chloe's Mother." She walked over to the couch and sat next to it. "Hi im Drew," She said to Alabaster. "I just need to ask a few questions, you don't mind do you?" Alabaster seemed to be going into a daze. "No I don't mind at all." He told her. "How did she do that I asked Nico. "It's a Aphrodite thing, Charm speak, she can get people to do what she want's." I listened to what Drew was doing again. "Ok good," She said. "Now first I need you to tell me about the army." Alabaster looked confused for a second like he didn't know what he was doing. "The army it's for... were recruiting going to do it better...we won't lose." I think Drew was losing him. "Chiron I need to ask him other questions he's not going to tell me about the army, hes fighting me." Drew whispered to Chiron. "Very Well," He replied. "Ask him about Chloe's Mother." Drew breathed deep. "What do you know about that girls Mom?" She asked him. Alabaster looked thoughtful. "Dead by sun rise tomorow unless she joins us, at least they say that, I would say that after there finished with her they would kill them both." My heart sank. They were going to kill my mother no matter what I did. "Ok where is she at?" Drew asked him. "Not far from," He replied. "Just inside Brooklyn in a warehouse zone." Drew sat up. "Thank you for telling me this," She said snapping her fingers. "Chiron I'm going back to bed now." Alabaster started to come out of the daze. "Wha..." realizing what happened his eyes snapped open. "Charm speak!" As Drew left the room she turned and blew Alabaster a kiss. "Bye bye Al!" she said sweetly and left the room. Ugh, Aphrodite girls creep me out.  
"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked Chiron. "Let's go get my Mom!"  
"Chloe," Chiron said gently."It's not that easy. First we have to select a group to go."  
I couldn't believe this. I had finally found out how to save my Mom and they wanted to wait! "Well i'm going right?" I asked him. "Chloe," He said even more gently, like what he was about to say was going to make me upset, which it did. "You have only been here for two weeks. It's not safe for you to go on a rescue mission especially when it's probably a trap."  
"No!" I yelled, probably acting like a three year old, but I didn't care. "I am going whether you like it or not! She is my Mom!" I ran out of the house and into the Hermes cabin (thankfully nobody was in there, or they probably would have gotten yelled at) and started packing my backpack full of stuff I needed and throwing out stuff I didn't, adding two daggers and my short sword, which I had gotten quite good at using.  
Nico ran into cabin panting (running was not his thing). "Chloe you can't go!" He said grabbing my arm."Oh yeah?" I said shaking him off. "Watch me." I zipped up the backpack and started walking towards the door. "It's too dangerous!" I turned towards him. "You see that sun coming up?" I said pointing out the window. "I got that much time to save her, and the enemy is not going to wait for us to get a rescue party ready!" I turned back towards the door opening it. "Well if I can't stop you can I come with you?" He asked before I went out. I turned around to look at him. He was watching me with his almost golden eyes. For the first time that morning I smiled, a small one but it was still a smile. "Let's go then."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHLOE**

When Nico shadow traveled us to brooklyn, I was suddenly happy about letting him come with me.  
We walked out of a wall (Me feeling really dizzy) in a warehouse district on the brooklyn river. While I was trying to recover from shadow traveling, Nico looked up at a nearby warehouse and frowned. "Are there supposed to be giant mansions on Brooklyn warehouses?" He asked me. "What?" I asked, confused and thinking I was hearing things. "Look up." He said staring up at the warehouse. I looked up. "What the heck..." Sitting on the warehouse was a five story limestone mansion. We sat staring at it for a minute until I remembered what we had to do. "Come on we have to find my Mom." I said getting up. "Do you think she might be up there?" He asked still looking at the strange sight. I stopped. she could be up there, and it seemed like an excellent place to check. "Maybe..." I said looking back up at the mansion. "But it sticks out to much. Why would they keep a prisoner there? Besides, it could just be some mortal attraction, people these days do all kinds of crazy stuff for attention." Suddenly there was movement on the roof of the mansion and some kind of giant bird flew off the building towards the atlantic.  
"Was that a..." My voice trailed off.  
"A griffon." Nico finished for me. "Yeah probably not a mortal attraction."  
"Then lets get up there." I Started walking towards the warehouse. "Wait." Said Nico. I turned towards him. "I feel like we shouldn't be here."  
"Nico if this place is the enemys place then we probably shouldn't be here! Now come on!"  
We got to a staricase that went up the side of the warehouse to the front door of the mansion, which had no haddles or doorknobs and was made out of solid wood.  
"Now how do we get in..." I asked myself. I pressed random spots on the door to see if there was a secret button or something. Nothing.  
"Let me try." Said Nico moving towards the door. "It might take some kind of magic to work. I don't know if stygian iron would work but maybe..." Nico tapped his sword against the door. The door swung open.  
"You are officially awesome." I told him walking into the mansion.  
The inside looked like any Mansion you might see, fancy interior, a grand staircase, but it was missing one thing. People. Of course that might have something to do with it being two O'clock in the morning. But wouldn't there be guards? NIco must have been thinking the same thing because he started searching for any hidden cameras or a trap. nothing.  
"Well let's find your Mom then." He whispered poking his head in random doors. "Nothing..Nothing...Wow look at this room!" I walked over to where he had opened a door. Inside was an enormous library with about a gazillion books and scrolls. "Wow..." I whispered. I looked around for people but there were none. "We need to keep searching." I told Nico, shutting the door quietly. "I'm surprised we haven't seen anybody yet."  
All of a sudden Nico shoved me onto the ground. "Get down!" He said, something hitting the spot where I had been standing. A box of Oreo's? The Oreo's came flying out of the bag when they hit the ground and flew all over the room.  
"Agh! Agh!" Came a loud noise from the staircase, it sounded like a monkey. "AGH! AGH!" There was the sound of foot steps from upstairs.  
I looked at Nico panicked. "We need to go." He said quickly helping me up."Now!"  
We raced towards the door but were cut off by a screeching baboon. "AGH! AGH" It barred it's fangs. I will never be able to look at a monkey again without remembering this horrible baboons face. Actually if we didn't get out of here quick, I wouldn't see another picture of a monkey!  
Nico drew his sword. "Move it chimp!" He growled at the baboon. "AGH AGH AGH!" It screeched. Apparently it didn't like being called a chimp. I drew my shortsword in case things got ugly with the monkey.  
"Drop your weapons!" Came a male voice from the top of the stairs. I looked up. I couldn't see very well because of it being dark, but he looked only about me and Nicos age, we could probably take him.  
Then I noticed the twenty or so other people coming down the stairs.  
"Nico..." I said also drawing my dagger. "Im going to try runnning at them..."  
Nico backed up from the monkey and people. "No don't do anything." He said. "If we can get outside I might be able to raise some skeletons."  
"I said drop your weapons!" Said the boy again. "You have the count of three."  
"Chloe if they attack run." Nico raised his sword. "One..."  
"I'm not going to leave you!" I said slightly offended, I could fight them, I wasn't that bad at fighting.  
"Two..."  
"Get ready Chloe." He said ignoring me.  
"Three." All of a sudden there was some glowing symbols in the air around a girl next to the boy and then Nico got hit hard by a chair.  
"Oof!" Nico said falling over.  
"Nico!" I exclaimed, kneeling down to see if he was ok. He looked ok but he was unconscious.  
"Would somebody turn on some lights?" Asked someone.  
"I can see just fine." Said a voice that reminded me of a cat for some reason.  
"Well we can't!" Came a girls voice.  
"Fine then." Came the cat-ish voice.  
The lights came on.  
"You two again?" the girls voice said again. I looked up. It was the girl I had ran into last time I visited Brooklyn.  
Great. So I we wasted time here looking for my Mom when she wasn't even here.  
"I'm sorry." I told them. "were looking for my Mom and we thought a giant mansion on top of a warehouse would be a good place to look."  
Nico groaned and started to sit up. "Where are-" he started to say. "Oh yeah. I remember now."  
The boy sighed. "Ok good." He said. "No people attacking us. Everyone back to bed." He walked exaughsted back up the stairs.  
The girl, Sadie was her name I remembered, walked towards us. "Don't mind my brother, hes a grouch." She said sitting on the couch. "You remember me?"  
"Your the girl who helped me." I told her.  
"Yeah," She said. "So what are you doing here?"  
"I said were looking for my Mom," I told her anxious to leave. "She's missing and I thought maybe she might be here. We have until sunset to find her or she dies and She's in one of these stupid warehouses and I can't find her!" I hadn't mean't to burst out like that but I was about ready to start sobbing.  
"She might be in the blue warehouse east of here," Said Sadie. "We saw some people over there yesterday. A boy about your age, some weird looking guy's, and a woman in a cafe outfit."  
"That's her!" I said jumping up. "I need to go now!" I looked at Nico who had gone unconscious again. "Can you watch him?" I asked Sadie. "Tell him where I've gone when he wakes up."  
"Uh... I guess." She said probably confused.  
"Thank you!" I ran out the door and towards the ware house Sadie had described.


	16. Chapter 16

_**sorry this took so long, I haven't been able to write Much.**_

**NICO**

I woke up on a couch with a very 'colorful' baboon bottom on top of me. I quickly scrambled off the couch.  
"You might want to take it easy for a while," Said a girl I hadn't noticed before. "I hit you pretty hard with that chair."  
I scowled at her. "What chair?" I asked her. She pointed at an overturned solid oak chair in the corner. "You remember what happened?" The girl asked, she seemed to have a sort of british accent.  
"I remember Me and Chloe- wait wheres Chloe?" I had just noticed she was not here.  
"She found out where her Mom was and didn't want to wait for you to wake up so she told me to watch you, by the way you talk in your sleep, and she went to go find her Mom."  
The ADHD part of me wondered what kind of stuff I said in my sleep. 'Stay focused Nico!' I told myself.  
"Where did she go?" I asked the girl.  
"Not far," She answered yawning, I wondered what time it was. "She went to the blue warehouse north of here, she's been gone about an hour."  
"An Hour?" I said panicked. "Why did you even let her go alone?"  
"Uh she had a sword so I thought she could handle herself." The girl said frowning.  
"She might be dead!" I looked around for my sword which had disapeared.  
"Well sorry," The girl said irratated. "Stop freaking out your swords right here." She reached forward like she was grabbing something and her hand dissapeared. "What..." I said confused. She pulled her hand back with my sword in it. "Here you go," She said handing me my sword. "If you want I can come with you to help save your girlfriend."  
One of the problems with being in the undeworld so much is that you get a little pale, and when you blush it looks like your face is on fire.  
"She's not my girlfriend." I said taking my sword and turning towards the door. "And I don't need your help."  
"Whatever," Said the girl. "Just thought you might want a god on your side."  
"A what?" I asked her turning around.  
"A god." She said. "actually two gods if Walt's awake."  
"Your a god?" I asked her nervously. I learned that it's best not to insult gods unless you wanted to become a Dandelion.  
"No but i've got one in my head." Was this girl joking? "Isis goddess of magic and annoying people..." Her voice trailed off as if she was listening to someone else. "Well anyways do you want some backup?"

Two minutes later I was walking out the door with a British rainbow goddess and (What I learned to be) a sleepy death god. I hadn't believed she was telling the truth till she brought in her friend Walt. Right away I could sense the aura of death surrounding him.  
Quickly we made our way to the blue warehouse looming in the distance.

* * *

**CHLOE**

After I left the mansion I headed for the blue warehouse.  
The sun was maybe an hour or two before rising, I had spent more time then I wanted at the mansion. I admit I felt a little scared to be going into this alone but I couldn't wait for Nico to wake up. It took no time at all running to the warehouse but when I got there I stopped. I walked up to the door and drew my sword. Quitely I turned the knob. It was unlocked. I slipped inside, shutting the door quietly behind me, and looked around.  
There were huge crates everywhere, boxes of stuff, and machinery to move it all, it was like a maze. I didn't want to climb up on the boxes to look around, for fear of being seen, and I didn't want to run in case I ran into a trap. So I wandered around looking for where my Mom was.  
This warehouse must not have been run by mortals, because most of the boxes and crates were filled with non-mortal things such as, Celestial Bronze swords, cases of ambrosia and nectar, and what looked like, pegasi feathers.  
I walked out from behind a huge crate full of little ding dong things labled 'R.O.F.L' and stopped.  
My Mom was just standing there in the middle of the floor.  
"Mom?" I said running up to her. She turned around to face me, a wild look in her eyes. "You have to leave." She said looking around frantically. "There everywhere, hiding, waiting for you."  
I didn't really understand what she was saying but there was one thing I did understand. I just walked into a trap.  
Several giant people walked out from behind a large stack of crates and cages.  
I remembered reading about giant guys like this. What were they called? Laistrygonians I think.  
"Little quick one!" Boomed the largest one. "You finally came! She will be happy we caught you."  
Slowly I backed up. Who is 'She'?  
"Shutup fool!" Came a voice behind him. "We do not mention her remember?" The person walked out from behind the Ogre.  
Oh great.  
The flaming haired-donkey legged lady gave me a fanged grin. "Hello dear," Said the Empousai. "Did you miss me?"  
"Not really." I answered.  
"Too bad." She said. "Well you have your Mother so now why don't you come with us? We'll drop your Mother off at home and we can go have some fun." I had a feeling 'fun' didn't mean have a party.  
"Uh No thanks." I said backing up to my Mom.  
"Chloe," Said the Empousai, her Grin leaving her face. "You have two choices. One, Come with us and your Mother stays alive. Or Two, Don't come with us and you both die painfully."  
"How about three, You all go away and bother someone else?" I raised my sword and tried to look intimidating.  
"No dear," She said sighing as if she was bored. "It doesn't work that way. Now I will count to three, if you don't put that sword away I will have to let my friends here kill you, and it won't be very pleasant."  
"Chloe please run," Whispered my Mom behind me. "They want you not me."  
Run... how did I survive this long?  
The Empousai was at two now and her Ogre bodyguards were looking impatient.  
Quick as lighting (Literally) I ran up to a surprised Ogre and sliced his arm in half, the arm dissolving into golden dust. The other Ogres rushed toward the area I had been but I was already on the other side of the Now one-armed-ogre. I stabbed the Ogre in the Lower stomach causing him to collapse into a pile of gold dust. Again the Ogres turned towards where I had been but this time I jumped onto one of there back's. The Ogre tried to reach for me but I easily dodged his grasping hand. The other Ogre, and the largest, came over to grab me. He reached his arm out , I noticed he had a strange tattoo that said 'J.B loves Babycakes'. I stabbed the Ogre I was on in the back and leaped off the back as he crumbled into golden dust. Quickly I ran at the Largest (And only) Ogre and rolled under his feet slicing at his leg.  
"ARRGH!" Bellowed the Ogre "I won't die again Puny Godling!" The Ogre swatted at me with his giant hand but missed, because, again, I was behind him stabbing him in the back.  
"AR-" The Ogre was cut short as he dissolved into golden dust.  
Just as the Ogre dust finished dissolving there was a cry behind me.  
Quickly I turned around to see the Empousai holding a blood stained sword - That had just stabbed my Mom through her heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHLOE**

The Empousai started towards me but I didn't care. My Mom was dead, why should I care?  
I looked at my Moms body and something in me snapped. I flew at the Empousai with my sword and stabbed her where she had stabbed my Mom. The Empousai was surprised and dropped her sword. Slowly she dissolved into golden dust.  
I dropped my sword and rushed to my Mom. I checked for breathing but I knew there wouldn't be any, there was too much blood. I started shaking and felt tears running down my face, partly from anger partly from grief. I was angry at the stupid monsters. The stupid gods for letting this happen. I was angry at myself for not attacking the Empousai first. But Most of all I was angry at my Mom.  
Why couldn't she have sent me to the camp sooner? Then maybe this wouldn't have happened! Or why couldn't she have run while I was fighting the Ogres?  
Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a group of people run toward me but I just stayed on my knees next my Mom watching her lifeless body.  
"Chloe!" Nico said coming up behind. "What happ - " He must have just noticed my Mom because he stopped. "We should to camp," Nico said quietly. "They'll send someone to pick her up."  
I didn't move.  
"Chloe," He said putting his hand on my shoulder. I shivered. His hand felt as cold as my Moms that I was holding. "We need to go." Slowly I let go of my Moms hand and stood up. I turned around and saw Sadie and the other boy from the mansion. Slowly I started walking toward the exit.  
"She's alive!" said the boy. I turned around, pretty sure he was talking about me, and saw my Mom sit up. "Mom?" I said running to her.  
"Chloe?" She said confused.  
"Mom your alive!" I said hugging her.  
"Is that supposed to happen..." Asked Sadie.  
"No." Answered Nico and the boy.  
"She stabbed me and everything was blurry," My Mom said "and then I woke up somehwere dark and there was a man asking for a coin and the door was open so I walked out... am I a ghost?"  
"No Mrs. Rubare your very much alive." Said Nico looking very concerned."We should get back to the camp."  
I helped my Mom up. "The camp?" She asked. "Your from camp halfblood?"  
Nico nodded. "We'll be safe there."  
"I guess we should get back to the mansion then." Said Sadie. "Good luck trying to survive!"

* * *

Later after Nico shadow traveled us back to the camp I was sitting on the porch of the big house waiting for Chiron to come out. When we had arrived at camp Will Solace and some other Apollo kids rushed my Mom to the infirmary, but said that she was perfectly fine except for a small headache. Chiron had sent Nico into the big house to talk to him and ordered me to stay on the porch. Apparently he didn't approve of me leaving camp without his permission.  
Mr. D walked out onto the porch with a can of diet coke and scowled at me. "Why did you have to come back alive?" He complained.  
"Sorry your dissapointed that I wasn't killed by man eating ogres." I said rolling a rock around on the table with my finger.  
"Canadians?" Mr. D said taking a sip of his coke. "No wonder you survived, their too dumb to even fight." He sat down at the table. "Do you play Pinochle?"  
"I don't even know what Pinochle is." I told him.  
"How would you not know what Pinochle is!" He exclaimed. "You brat's just get worse by the second!" He scowled again. "Good thing im leaving..."  
I was about to ask him where he was going but Chiron came back.  
"Chloe," Said Chiron "You must not tell anyone what has happened, it will only scare them more."  
"More?" I asked him not sure what he meant.  
Chiron sighed. "Percy Jackson has gone missing. We woke up this morning and he was gone, no where to be found. To make matters worse Zues has closed off Olympus, so we will be getting no help from them."  
"Why would they close Olympus?" I asked him.  
"I do not know why but it may be that Zues is ashamed that he needed Mortals to defeat Kronus last year."  
I had forgotten that Mr. D was sitting there untill he stood up. "Well it's been nicing knowing you but I gota go," He took a drink of his soda. "Wine- Er I mean Diet coke to drink and all..." He snapped his fingers and he dissapeared in a poof of grape smelling smoke.  
Chiron sighed. "Go now," He told me. "Try not to worry yourself."  
'Yeah right' I thought As I walked toward the cabins.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHLOE**

It's been three days since I rescued my Mom, Shes doing much better and she left yesterday to go stay with my Uncle.  
It's also been three days since Percy Jackson dissapeared.  
Annabeth is going crazy trying to find him, she spends every waking moment searching for him and leaves the camp every other hour to check a new location he might be. Nobody else is very happy about this either. Even Clarrise from cabin five is helping find Percy. Drew from the Aphrodite cabin might be the only exception, Im not sure she cares for anyone but herself. If Barbie dolls were Evil, could walk, could talk, and were Asian, then Drew would be one.  
Annabeth was getting ready to leave, she had a new lead about someone with one shoe at some school in Nevada. She was asking Will if she could borrow their flying chariot, which he didn't look to happy about but it looked like he agreed, for some Apollo kids wheeled a chariot towards the Pegasi stables.  
I wandered into the woods looking for something to do, ever since Percy went missing classes have been kind of messed up. I climbed up an oak tree and sat there for a while listening for any noises.  
Suddenly I heard loud stomping coming towards my tree, something very big.  
A large bronze dragon walked into view, scaring a few Dryads. We have Dragons? I knew that we had a few big things in the forest but dragons? The Dragon opened its mouth and toasted a couple bushes and walked off without seeing me and I quietly slid out of the tree, I was going to go ask Someone about this. The small fire had spread to a tree and a Dryad was beating it out, so I helped her by throwing some loose dirt over then ran off to find someone from the Hephaestus cabin, they would know about a mechanical fire breathing drgaon roaming the forest.  
It didn't take long to get to the Hephaestus cabin and find someone to help me. I walked inn and found Jake Mason working on something.  
"Knock Knock." I said tapping on the open door. Mason looked up. "Hey your names Chloe right?" He asked. I nodded. "Cool, Whatcha need?"  
" I just wanted to know if there was supposed to be a large bronze fire breathing dragon running loose in the forest."  
Mason dropped what he was working on. "Your kidding right?" He asked looking a little pale.  
I shook my head. "It torched a couple bushes while I was up in a tree."  
The thing Mason had been working on suddenly stood up and started running around on the floor, it looked kinda like a cockroach. Mason didn't seem to notice it. "Your lucky you weren't hurt, we've been trying to find that thing for a since Beckendorf died, it was asleep but now that it's awake that could be very bad, last time it went haywire it burned down some building's and started an inferno in the forest." The little machine stopped running around on the floor and started chewing through the floor.  
"Is that supposed to do that?" I asked him.  
Mason sighed and picked up a large mallet and smashed the cockroach. "No." He said scooping up the pieces and setting them in a metal bin labeled 'scrap'. "We'll be working on this dragon problem but for now I suggest you stay outa the forest." I nodded and left the cabin, making my way toward the arena, I felt like making some dent's in those dummy's armor.

* * *

**NICO**

Still no luck finding Percy and I had 'minions' looking everywhere, I had even gone an interrogated some ghosts.  
Yesterday I went down to the underworld to see if I could find Bianca. Since things weren't staying dead I thought that maybe...  
But Bianca had chosen to be reborn, and instead I found someone else. Im taking a big risk, If my father found out, which im sure he will, he might send us both back to the underworld. But she deserved a second chance, she had died unfairly, she should have gone to Elsyium. I sent her to a place I found while searching for Percy, Chiron knows about it and he made me swear not to tell anybody, no matter what.  
All of this stressed me out so I decided to go for a walk. I passed the arena and saw Chloe beating up on some dummys, they didn't stand a chance. She looked like a tornado with knives. One second she was chopping the head of one dummy, the next she was stabbing the other one in the back.  
I sat down next to a water cooler and watched her fight, she didn't seem to notice me. She finally noticed me after she finished killing the dummys. "Hey Nico." She said cheerfully, as she had been since we got her Mom back. "Whats up?"  
"A couple Pegasi and some clouds," I looked up. "Maybe a wind nymph or two."  
Chloe smiled and took a drink of a water bottle. I didn't joke much, me not being a joking type, but it was worth it to see her smile. She had an amazing smile... Wait what? On the inside I frowned. Chloe is a friend. Just a friend. Besides, why would she like me when about a million other guys at camp obviously liked, tho she may not know that.  
"Well I found a dragon." She said sitting next to me.  
"A dragon?" I asked.  
"Yeah the Hephaestus cabin has a big crazy bronze dragon running loose in the woods."  
I frowned. "I thought they caught that already."  
"Nope," She said. "Jake Mason said it was asleep and they just couldn't find it."  
"Well that probably means no capture the flag for a while." I said.  
"Oh yeah I hadn't thought of that..." Chloe absently rubbed at a fading scar on her hand. "I gota go but if I were you I would stay away from the Aphrodite cabin and the Ares cabin for a while." She got up and started to walk toward the Hermes cabin.  
"Wait why?" I asked, but she was already to far to hear me. Out of curiosity I walked over to the Ares and Aphrodite cabin. When I got there I turned around and walked away quickly. The Ares and Aphrodite cabins were yelling at eachother, probably had something to do with the fact that the Ares cabin was covered in pink wrapping and girly makeup kinda stuff and the Aphrodite cabin had trenches around it and barbed wire wrapped in the flower boxes. I glanced over at the Hermes cabin and saw several Hermes kid (including Chloe and the Stolls) poking their heads out the window and laughing at the two cabins. I figured they a couple minutes of laughing left till they better run.

Later at lunch the Hermes cabin came to dinner in a pitiful state, Apparently the whole Hermes cabin had been in on this prank. Travis and Connor were actually missing (Probably being held hostage by the Ares cabin) and the rest of the cabin was either beaten up or looked part Barbie doll. Chloe was the latter, she had been cursed to wear hot pink nail polish and her clothes would not stop turning purple, She actually looked pretty nice, tho it looked like she had tried to get rid of it by jumping in the lake.  
After everyone was settled in Chiron stood up. "Attention everyone!" He said loudly. "There will be forest activitys or capture the flag due to the bronze dragon problem-" Lots of 'Aws' from the Ares cabin."-And campers are advised to stay out of the woods, Other then that Canoe racing on Saturday." Chiron sat down and the nymphs started bringing food. Suddenly Travis and Connor ran into the pavilion, with a few bruises and makeup marks, and quickly sat down. Clarisse from cabin five smirked at him then went back to eating her turkey leg. There was a lot of patting on the back from the other Hermes kids for the Stolls.

* * *

**CHLOE**

I should have been smart enough not to walk into cabin fives trap. Darn those stupid bronze nets.  
Afterwards they took the Stolls hostage and I jumped in the lake, trying to get rid of the stupid makeup the Aphrodite put on me. Maybe the Aphrodite cabin wasn't the best idea for todays prank. I knew we should have stuff the Hypnos cabins pillows with eggs, they wouldn't have had the energy to get back at us.  
When I got to lunch I tried to blend in with the other campers, but it wasn't that easy with bright purple clothes. I quickly ate lunch then went back to my cabin to try and get rid of the clothes at least. I ended up taking a trip to the Hecate cabin to get them to unenchant my clothes, the nail polish would just have to come off itself. I felt bad for Travis and Connor, Drew and a couple Ares campers had dragged them into the Aphrodite cabin, not many people come out of there sane.  
I walked down to the lake to work on my own little 'side project'. It looked a little like a catapault slash egg carton, and it was supposed to be able to fling eggs miles into the air, but so far it only went about 20 feet then came back to earth and landed on someones head. Yeah not my greatest invention. I was trying to get it to go higher when something crashed into the lake behind me soaking me and my egg-flinger.  
"Screw this pile of junk!" I said jumping up and kicking it across the lake. When I finally calmed down I actually noticed what crashed into the lake. The flying chariot had just crashed into the lake along with Annabeth, Butch, and three other teenagers I didn't recognize. They all started swimming to shore and a few campers ran to help them out of the lake. Some kids had thought to bring some towels and wrapped them around the soaked kids, someone had wrapped a towel around me to, probably since I was wet. I handed the towel to someone and walked up for a closer view of the new arrivals. Two teenage boys and a girl, the first boy was blonde and wearing a purple T-shirt, the second boy looked spanish and had a look on his face that made me think 'trouble', and the girl was wearing a snow boarding jacket and had brown hair.

**If you've read the heroes of olympus books i'm guessing you can probably guess who they are, if you haven't I'll try and explain it a little in the next chapter, so expect some spoilers.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the long wait people and I apologize again if this is to short. I'll try and hurry up from now on.**

**CHLOE**

Drew walked up to the the group and started talking to Annabeth. I quickly lost interest and went to find my egg-flinger. If I couldn't do anything with it maybe the Hephaestus cabin would want it as scrap.  
When I finally found it on the other side of the lake I looked up at the group on the other side and saw a flaming hammer floating above the Spanish looking kid.  
"Hephaestus' kid." I said to myself collecting the Egg-flinger and putting it in the bag I always carried around.  
I walked to the Hermes cabin to quickly drop some stuff off, which included some 'cabin necesities'. I grabbed my Mp3 player from under my pillow and left the cabin. I turned a random playlist on and listened to it while I walked to the forge where the Hephaestus cabin kept all their inventions and what not's.  
On the way to the forge I saw the kid that got claimed as Hephaestus' son being led around camp by Will Solace who gave me a wave as they walked by, they also looked like they were heading to the forge.  
"Hey Chloe," Will said walking toward me. "This is Leo, he was claimed by Hephaestus."  
"yeah I saw." I told him, then turned to Leo. "Nice to meet you Leo, your going to like it here."  
Leo grinned and shook my hand. "Considering all the cute girls like you that I've seen here im betting that probably will." Leo winked at me.  
"Uh huh." I looked at Will who looked about ready to laugh. "So you two heading to the Forge?"  
"Yep," Said Will. "I gota show Leo around camp since Mason can't do it."  
"Oh yeah I totally forgot that he's in a body cast." I glanced at Leo who was still watching me. Great. He's one of 'those kid's. Normally I wasn't one for showing off but this time I was going to make an exception. "Well I'll see you two at the Forge." With that turned and ran, Using my awesome speediness, to the Forge leaving Leo and Will behind.

"How did she do that?" Leo asked Will.  
"Chloe's got special powers from her Dad, Hermes." Said Will. "He's a pretty fast dude, making deliveries every other minute and having to do his god duties and stuff."  
"Oh." Said Leo. Will laughed. "Don't worry," He told Leo. "Not all the girls run that fast, now let's get over to the Forge."

* * *

When I got to the Forge, which only took about one and a half seconds, some of the kid's there were working on some kind of Centaur toy automaton that I had no clue what it was supposed to do. I dropped the broken egg-flinger into a crate labeled scrap and picked something out of it that looked like a miniture cannon, it might make a better egg flinger then the catapault...  
I looked up and saw that Will and Leo had arrived and were talking to some of the Kids, I decided I would try to leave without being seen by Leo which, being a Daughter of Hermes is pretty easy to do. I was just leaving when someone shouted "duck!" and little arrows shot all around the room. I hit the ground and looked around for the source and spotted the Centaur which was shooting everything that moved. Leo hadn't ducked and the Centaur started shooting and he had been shot with several little arrows, thankfully they were miniture sized. Someone grabbed a mallet off a workbench and smashed the Centaur.  
'Seems like Cabin nine's inventions are all going haywire today.' I thought to myself. I got up off the ground and left the forge heading back to camp. I would run every where I went but if I ran to much I got exaughsted and I could barely walk. Like if I tried to run from New York to Los Angeles I would pass out somewhere in Kansas.  
I got back to camp just as the horn for dinner blew so I quickly dropped my new soon to be egg-cannon off at the cabin and ran over to the dining pavillion. After everyone had sat down I looked over at Hades table and saw that Nico wasn't there.  
I leaned over to Connor and tapped him on the shoulder. "You got any idea where Nico is?" I asked him.  
"No I have no Idea where your boyfriend is." Answered Connor with his mouth half full of food. I punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" He asked in mock shock. "It's true. Nico and Chloe sittin in a tr-" Connor didn't get to finish the song for a Chicken leg was stuffed into his mouth. Connor frowned and started eating the chicken leg.  
I ate dinner quickly and then went off to go see if I couldn't find Nico. I searched everywhere that I thought he might be but in the end came up with nothing so I figured he had gone somewhere outside of camp using his shadow traveling abilities. I walked to cabin eleven and on the way there passed Nico's cabin. It occured to me that I hadn't checked his cabin, how stupid of me, and that he might be taking a nap or something. I decided to go check and opened the cabins door and stepped inside. I don't think I've actually been in here before and it actually looked nice compared to the outside. Nico wasn't in his cabin either. As I turned to leave something caught my eye. A small statue of someone. I walked closer to inspect it.  
"That's a statue of Hades." Said someone behind me, making me jump. I turned around to see who it was and Nico was standing just inside the cabin.  
"Sorry," I apologized. "I didn't see you at dinner so I decided to come find you."  
"It's ok," He said walking over "I had to go do something outside of camp and I missed dinner." Nico picked up the statue and held it in his hand. "My Sister got this for me." He said sadly.  
"Bianca?" I asked him, I had heard that name a few times at camp.  
"Yes," He said looking at me. "You remind me of her alot."  
"How did she die?" I asked him, immediatly wishing I hadn't. He probably didn't want to talk about it.  
"She died fighting a monster," He said putting the statue back. "To save her friends."  
"Im sorry." I told him, not sure what else to say.  
"It's not your fault." He said. "Just her's..."  
"What did she do?" I asked him.  
"It doesn't matter." He said. "You should probably get going, it's against the rules for A boy and girl to alone in a cabin."  
"Oh yeah." I said, I had completely forgotten that rule. "Well goodnight then, see you tomorow."  
"Goodnight Chloe." He said. As I opened the door Nico walked toward me. "Chloe." He said.  
"Yes?" I said looking at him.  
Quickly, before I could do anything, Nico kissed me on the cheek. For a second I just stood there looking at him then I regained my senses I walked out the door shutting it, probably grinning an idiot.  
I remember nothing of the rest of that night except making it to the cabin, probably still grinning like an Idiot.


	20. Send me some Ideas!

**Hello to all you people who see this. I'm trying to think up some more ideas for this story and I wouldn't mind if you maybe sent a review with some new Ideas.  
I don't care what your Idea is, just as long as it's Rated T or below.  
and thanks for reading this story this far!  
I am NOT quitting this story I'm just asking for some help.**


End file.
